Las azucenas blancas
by Kitsu-Neko-Vampire
Summary: UA. l'histoire se passe à notre époque, Shun a 15 ans et il va quitter l'orphelinat au Japon pour partir en France avec son nouveau tuteur. mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que de nombreuses découvertes sur sa famille l'attendent à Paris. SUSPENDUE
1. prologue

**Je suis de retour avec ma première fic sur saint seiya, n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils**

**Disclamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf quelques un**

**Pour ceux qui seraient perdu dans les prochains chapitres avec tous les personnages, qu'ils me donnent leurs adresses mail et je leur enverrais la listes complètes que je ne veux pas mettre en ligne ici pour ne pas briser certain suspens**

* * *

Prologue 

Je me réveille brusquement mais sans sursauter, pour une fois. Ma respiration est saccadée et je suis couvert de sueur. Je me redresse doucement et à ma droite, mon amant bouge. Il s'assoit et se frotte les yeux dans un geste enfantin qui m'a toujours fait fondre. J'en profite pour regarder l'horloge. Il est quatre heures du matin et nous sommes dimanche. Je sens une main se poser sur la mienne et l'enserrer.

« - Encore ce cauchemar Shun. »

C'est une affirmation, non une question. Oui. Encore ce cauchemar. Toujours le même qui me hante depuis huit ans. Huit longues années. Et du haut de mes 24 ans, il me fait toujours aussi peur, je revois le sang, son visage pâle et glacial. Mon amant me scrute, inquiet, et je me force à sourire. Mais il n'est pas dupe, il sait qu'au fond de moi, mon cœur saigne encore de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là et que ma blessure n'est pas prête de guérir. La porte s'ouvre et notre petit garçon de quatre ans entre, son doudou à la main.

« - J'arrive pas à dormir, » dit-il d'une petite voix.

Je tends les bras et il vient s'y blottir. Je le berce et souris, mais sincèrement cette fois.

_« Il lui ressemble tant. »_

**Voila pour le prologue, la suite arrive!!**

**review?**


	2. 1: départ pour une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 1 de ma fic**

**Disclamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

Départ pour une nouvelle vie

Neuf ans plus tôt :

« - DEBOUT LA MARMOTTE ! »

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant entrer mon frère. Les quatre autres adolescents émergeaient tranquillement, ils étaient habitués, tandis que Ikki me tirait par les jambes. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : je tombai et m'écrasai misérablement sur la moquette, empêtré dans mes draps, mes longs cheveux en bataille.

« - Allez Shun lève toi, c'est l'heure.

- Mngnmfgn.

- Mais non plus mais les études c'est important.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais de mon frère ? dis-je en sortant la tête des couverture.

- Très drôle ! Allez grouille toi. »

Et il partit sans dire un mot de plus. J'échangeai un regard interrogatif avec Naruto mais il haussa les épaules d'incompréhension.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »_

Je ne cherchai pas plus loin, allai me laver puis m'habillai pour descendre au réfectoire de l'orphelinat. Shizuka nous attendait à une table et nous la rejoignîmes, avec Naruto et Eijiro.

« - Salut ! lança t-elle, visiblement de très bonne humeur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! m'exclamai-je. D'abord Ikki veut aller en cours et maintenant toi tu es heureuse le matin !? C'est la quatrième dimension !

- Non, c'est juste le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances d'été.

- Ah je me disais aussi. »

Je finis de manger et montai en classe avec mes deux amis, vu que la jeune fille n'était pas avec nous. Le professeur se fit désirer (enfin façon de parler.), ce qui nous laissa une demi-heure de libre où nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Il arriva enfin, essoufflé.

« - Excusez…moi, j'ai eu…un accident de…la route.

- Vous avez écrasé quelqu'un monsieur ? demanda Eijiro en rigolant.

- Non mais j'ai percuté une voiture. Heureusement il n'y a eu aucun blessé. Et tu ne devrais pas en rire tu sais. »

Au lieu du cours de japonais, il nous parla pendant deux heures des accidents de voiture, je trouvai cette séance très instructive. Quand la sonnerie de dix heures retentie, il nous quitta et nous attendîmes notre professeur de français pour deux heures de cours. Elle, c'était une femme d'environ quarante ans, gentille et rigolote. Elle nous proposa de jouer les extraits de pièces de théâtre de notre manuel. Je tombai sur Dom Juan et tout le monde rigola devant mon interprétation du personnage. Mme Ayumi nous donna ensuite une liste de livres qu'elle nous conseillait de lire pendant les vacances et le midi arriva. Je sortis et laissai mes amis pour aller manger avec mon frère et sa bande. Soudain, quelque chose d'étrange m'interpella.

« - Où est Fuyumi ?

- Elle est partie hier, elle a été adoptée.

- Vraiment ? En tout cas moi je suis bien ici, je veux y rester toute ma vie.

- Allons petit frère, il faudra bien partir un jour. »

Je fis mes yeux de chien battu et tout le groupe éclata de rire. La sonnerie annonça la reprise des cours mais tout le reste de l'après-midi, je réfléchis sans rien dire. Ikki avait raison, nous n'allions pas rester ici indéfiniment. En fin d'après-midi, alors que je me rendais seul à mon dortoir, je croisai le directeur en compagnie d'un homme assez jeune, dans les 25 ans pas plus.

_« L'un de nous va partir. »_

Mon cœur se serra. Ma plus grande crainte était d'être séparé de mon frère. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui, c'était une évidence. Je poussai un gros soupir en m'affalant sur mon lit quand la porte s'ouvrit en catastrophe.

« - IKKI ! m'exclamai-je. Tu peux pas laisser cette pauvre porte tranqu…Naruto ?

- Y'a un nouveau qui vient d'arriver ! »

Alors l'homme était ici pour déposer quelqu'un, pas pour adopter. Je suivis mon ami en courant pour arriver dans le hall bondé. Je me frayai un chemin parmi tous les élèves pour voir quelque chose. Le nouveau était en fait une nouvelle. Elle avait de longs cheveux violets et un sourire amical.

« - Mes enfants, dit le directeur. Je vous présente Saori, elle vient d'Afrique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire au Japon ?

- Ikki ! m'offusquai-je en lui balançant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Laisse Shun. Elle est ici car son grand-père l'a voulu dans son testament, étant donné que c'est un ancien ami à moi. Accueillez la bien s'il vous plait. »

De nombreuses filles s'avancèrent, tandis que moi je regardai l'homme de 25 ans de tout à l'heure.

« - Petit frère allo ! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ?

- Je viens de te dire que cet été nous partons tous à Okinawa.

- Qui ça ''tous'' ?

- Mon dortoir, le tien ainsi que le numéro huit et le sept des filles.

- Cool.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enthousiasmer plus que ça.

- Si si mais je suis un peu…fatigué.

- C'est d'avoir 15 ans demain qui te met dans cet état ?

- #voix de vieillard# Que veux-tu je me fais vieux.

- Mais bien sûr ! Va te reposer on part demain. Et n'oubli pas de faire ta valise !

- Merci Capitaine Evidence ! »

J'entendis son rire puis j'entrai dans mon dortoir pour m'allonger à nouveau, la tête face aux draps et les bars de long du corps. Je m'endormis dans cette position.

Un oreiller dans la figure me réveilla et je fusillai du regard Eijiro qui se marrait comme une baleine. Naruto sortit de la salle de bain pour voir ce qui se passait et il prit part à la bataille.

« - Stop, rigolai-je. Vous êtes à deux contre un c'est pas équitable ! »

Ils ne répondirent pas et continuèrent leur torture jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un n'entre, ce qui les fit arrêter. Saori était devant nous et d'une humeur passablement négative.

« - Dîtes donc c'est possible d'avoir moins de bruit !

- Désolé, répondis-je sans perdre mon sourire.

- Fous toi de moi !

- M…mais non pas du tout. »

Elle ressortit comme une furie, nous laissant abasourdi.

« - Pour qui elle se prend la princesse ! fulmina Eijiro.

- Calme toi, soupirai-je. Laisse couler.

- Comment tu peux rester aussi…aussi…

- Calme ?

- …SOUMIS !

- Comment ça soumis ! Je sais garder mon sang froid c'est tout ! Tu vas bien ? T'es bizarre aujourd'hui.

- Oui, j'ai juste mal dormi mais c'est bon.

- C'est à cause du voyage ? devina Naruto, occupé à sécher sa tignasse blonde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandai-je.

- Ses parents ont été tués à Okinawa.

- Oh euh pardon Eiji.

- Pas grave. Bon, je vais me doucher. »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et partit.

« - Au fait Shun, dit-il avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

- Hum ?

- Bon anniversaire. »

Puis il disparut. Je sentis l'excitation de Naruto grimper en flèche et il me sauta dessus.

« - BON ANNIVERSAIRE CHERI !

- Chéri ?

- T'es dans la cour des grands maintenant ! »

Il éclata de rire et se mit à parler avec entrain alors que je m'habillai.

« - J'ai entendu quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire, dit-il, soudain sombre.

- Quoi ?

- Quelqu'un est intéressé pour t'adopter. »

Cette nouvelle fut une douche glacée pour moi. Naruto avec dis ''te'' et pas ''vous''. Ce qui signifiait que j'allai partir seul.

« - Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Le directeur en parlait hier soir quand je suis rentré de la natation en passant devant son bureau.

- Avec qui ?

- Chai pas, la porte était fermée. C'était un homme, assez jeune d'après la voix.

- Et tu…es certain qu'ils parlaient de moi ?

- Tu es le seul à t'appeler Shun ici.

- …

- Non, Ikki n'a pas été mentionné, » répondit-il à ma question muette.

Je fermai ma valise et m'assis à côté. Naruto sentit mon malaise et se posa près de moi, ne prononçant aucun mot.

« - Eh ben c'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement ! s'exclama Eijiro en débarquant. Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ! »

Mon voisin lui raconta et le nouveau venu perdit immédiatement son sourire.

« - Tu vas nous quitter ? dit-il en s'accroupissant face à moi.

- Eiji !

- Quoi !

- Il est mal par-ce que Ikki ne va pas venir andouille !

- Pardon Shun.

- Pas grave, » répondis-je d'une voix faible.

Puis j'éclatai en sanglot dans les bras de mes deux amis qui m'enlacèrent doucement pour me consoler.

« - Qu'est-ce que je…vais faire, dis-je, les paroles coupées par mes pleures. Je…je veux pas le…quitter. »

Quelqu'un nous appela au travers de la porte pour que nous descendions. Le départ était prévu dans quelques minutes. Il était onze heures et nous n'avions toujours pas déjeuné. J'essuyai mes larmes et nous amenâmes nos affaires dans le bus en bas. Nous partîmes une demi-heure plus tard, moi au fond du bus à gauche de la fenêtre et à droite de Naruto qui me tenait la main alors que je regardai les paysages défiler devant mes yeux. Ikki était à l'autre bout de la rangée, parlant avec entrain à Eijiro. Le siège du milieu était inoccupé. Et moi, je réfléchissais à toute allure. Que faire ?

_« C'est évident imbécile ! Tu restes ici quelle question ! »_

Mon visage jusque là fermé s'éclaira un peu.

« - Enfin ! s'exclama le blond en me faisant sursauter.

- Quoi ''enfin'' ?

- Enfin tu souris ! Je pensais avoir perdu mon petit Shun à tout jamais.

- Tu exagères Naru.

- Il a raison, dit mon frère qui s'était déplacé à côté de nous. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non rien ne t'en fais pas, répondis-je.

- Je te connais Shun et je sais quand tu vas mal. Raconte moi, tu peux tout me dire.

- Je sais mais c'est bon. »

Il haussa les épaules et reprit sa place et moi mon observation. Cependant, je sentais le regard contrarié de mon ami sur ma nuque et finis par me retourner avec un soupir d'agacement.

« - Quoi encore ! me braquai-je.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien !

- Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse du souci.

- Je crois qu'il s'en fait déjà. Tu dois le mettre au courant.

- Pas tout de suite, j'aimerais profiter des vacances.

- Tu ne vas pas en profiter, je te connais moi aussi. »

Et il avait raison. Durant le mois passé à Okinawa, j'étais resté toutes les soirées dans ma chambre, sans parler à personne, et la journée, je faisais semblant sue tout allait bien. Mais je ne trompai ni Ikki ni mes amis qui se faisaient beaucoup de souci pour moi et se donnaient à fond pour me changer les idées. Mais rien n'avait fonctionné. J'avais agis en égoïste, au lieu de rester avec eux pour mes derniers mois, je m'étais enfermé et j'étais resté silencieux. Le mois d'août, je le passai à l'orphelinat, plongé dans les bouquins et les devoirs pour éviter de penser à mon départ. Je passai des heures entières à la bibliothèque avec Shizuka, qui essayait de me faire cracher le morceau. Un samedi soir, alors que la pluie s'écrasait contre les vitres, je craquai et lui avouai tout. Elle resta muette un petit moment.

« - Quoi, chuchota t-elle. Je comprends mieux ton comportement.

- Shizu dis moi ce que je dois faire ! la suppliai-je.

- En parler avec ton frangin.

- Tu crois ?

- Tu comptes lui dire quand ? Cinq minutes avant ton départ ?!

- Non ! m'exclamai-je.

- Chuut ! Shun et Shizuka taisez-vous !

- Désolé Melle Kaoru. Non je ne comptes pas faire ça je comptes…je…je…j'en sais rien.

- Va le voir. Fais le pour moi. »

J'acquiesçai lentement avant de me replonger dans mon travail.

« - Maintenant !

- Hein !

- Chuut ! dit sèchement la bibliothécaire.

- Maintenant !

- Mais…

- Shun ! Vas-y maintenant sinon je t'y traîne par la peau des fesses ! »

Je soupirai, rangeai mes affaires et me levai. Je marchai dans les couloirs et me rendis au dortoir neuf où j'entrai sans frapper. Mon frère jouait au go avec Joey sur son lit tandis que les trois autres lisaient.

« - Salut petit frère, tu sors enfin de ta bibliothèque, » rigola t-il.

Cependant il perdit vite son sourire face à mon expression sérieuse.

« - Quoi ?

- Je…je dois te parler. C'est urgent.

- C'est grave ?

- Seul à seul.

- Ok suis moi. »

Il me conduisit dans la salle de bain et s'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, en ma faisant face.

« - Je t'écoute Shun.

- Je… »

Je ne pus continuer et fondis en larme dans ses bras. Il me cala sur ses genoux et resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille fine.

« - Shun, murmura t-il.

- Ils…ils ont décidé de nous séparer.

- Je ne…

- Un homme est intéressé pour m'adopter.

- Mais c'est génial !

- Ikki on ne sera plus ensemble et je ne veux pas vivre sans toi !

- Tu te rends compte de la bêtise que tu dis ! Tu as la chance de trouver une famille, ne la laisse pas filer.

- Mais…

- Tu connais l'adresse ici, tu pourras nous écrire. Tu ma manqueras mais je souhaite vraiment ton bonheur. Bonheur que tu ne trouvera pas en restant ici. »

Après cette visite, tout redevint comme avant. J'avais retrouvé le sourire et la joie de vivre au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Deux mois passèrent, sans aucun problème. Ou presque (oui presque par-ce que je m'étais fais une entorse assez grave au poignet droit, que j'avais faillis brisé). Et je pensais que ma vie allait continuer ainsi. Je l'espérais.

**000000000000**

« - Shun ! » appela Eijiro en entrant dans le dortoir.

Nous étions le dimanche 11 novembre et Naruto était en train de refaire mon bandage.

« - Oui ?

- Le directeur veut te voir tout de suite.

- Où ?

- Dans son bureau banane !

- Bah oui c'est logique. J'y vais. »

Quand j'entrai dans le bureau dix minutes plus tard, je vis un jeune homme, 20 ans pas beaucoup plus, de longs cheveux, très beau et assez efféminé dans son slim noir et sa chemise blanche que cachait un court manteau épais. Il me sourit sans se lever de sa chaise et une voix me sortit de ma torpeur :

« - Tu t'es fais désirer.

- Excusez moi monsieur le Directeur mais je refaisait mon bandage.

- Ce n'est rien. Prend place. »

Je lui obéis sans prononcer le moindre mot.

« - Shun, j'ai entendu dire que tu savais que quelqu'un souhaitait t'adopter.

- En effet, dis-je en m'assombrissant lourdement.

- Et bien le voici. Il travail en France et a une excellente situation.

- Mais et Ikki !

- Je suis navré mais il va rester ici.

- Dans ce cas ne comptez pas sur moi. »

Je me levai et sortis de la pièce en courant. Je traversai tous les bâtiments sans jamais ralentir. J'entrai en catastrophe dans les douches de club de sport et m'enfermai dans une cabine, toujours secoué pas mes pleures, pour m'asseoir dos au mur, la porte sur ma gauche. Je ramenai mes genoux contre moi et y mis mon visage.

_« Non. Je ne veux pas. Pas question. »_

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? C'est quand quelqu'un qui frappa contre la porte que je sortis de mon mutisme.

« - Je peux entrer. »

Sa voix m'était inconnue. L'homme du bureau apparut et s'assit à ma gauche. Il ne dit rien et se fus moi qui brisai le silence.

« - Excusez moi.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais, pour moi aussi c'est difficile. Je n'ai que 21 ans et adopter, surtout un adolescent de ton âge, ce n'est pas simple. D'ailleurs ma famille est contre. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose bonhomme : au départ, je voulais que ton frère vienne.

- C'est vrai ! m'exclamai-je en levant la tête.

- Ahahah oui bien sûr.

- Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Les services sociaux me trouvent trop jeune pour avoir deux enfants à ma charge, même si je ne manque pas d'argent. Alors j'ai dû choisir et le Directeur m'a dit que pour lui tu méritais d'avoir une famille et que tu étais le plus calme, ce qui entre nous m'est complètement égal.

- Je…je me sens bête maintenant. »

Il me sourit et ce simple geste me détendit.

« - Et si je pars avec vous, on ira où ?

- Chez moi. C'est-à-dire loin du Japon.

- Où ?

- A Paris.

- PARIS ! »

Il éclata de rire devant mon air ébahi et ébouriffa mes cheveux.

« - Je te laisse du temps pour réfléchir. »

Il se leva et au moment où il allait partir, je le retins par la manche, la tête à nouveau baissée.

« - Si…si vous saviez comme je tiens à lui.

- Je sais. Je ne t'oblige pas à me suivre. »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et partit. Je restai dans la même position encore un long moment. La nuit était tombée quand je repartis pour aller dans mon dortoir sans aller manger. Je ne dormis d'ailleurs pas, le cerveau en ébullition. Je ne voulais pas partir, mais en même temps, c'était ma chance.

_« C'est pas vrai je vais finir par avoir la migraine à force de réfléchir autant ! »_

Le lendemain en cours, ma concentration en prit un sérieux coup et je ne suivis rien, ce qui me valut les foudres de mes professeurs et plusieurs coups de coude de la part de Naruto qui m'interrogeait à chaque fois du regard pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Je ne lui répondis cependant pas, toujours dans mes pensées. Si je restais, je vivrai avec mon frère, heureux, mais sans aucun avenir stable. Si je partais, j'aurais tout se dont je désirais. Mais si je partais, je ne reviendrais jamais. Et jamais je ne reverrais Ikki. Mes idées n'avaient pas été si troubles depuis la mort de ma mère.

« - Shun tu m'écoutes ? »

Je tournai la tête vers Eijiro. Nous étions à notre dernière heure, en cours de mathématiques, et je n'étais toujours pas attentif. Mon ami ne souriait pas, il avait un air grave sur le visage, annonçant mon trépas prochain si jamais je ne lui disais pas mon problème. Je soupirai fortement, baissant les yeux, résigné. Une fois dans la chambre, mes deux amis me fixèrent et je m'assis sur mon lit avant de leur raconter ma rencontre avec l'homme.

« - QUOI ! s'exclama le blond.

- Alors finalement tu vas partir. Moi qui croyais que ça n'allait pas se faire.

- Je ne sais pas, il me laisse le choix mais je…je suis complètement perdu. Si je le suis on ne se reverra pas de si tôt.

- Ouais. Mais moi je dis que tu mérites ce qui t'arrive alors n'hésite pas. C'est important pour toi. Il faut que tu y ailles.

- Dis tout de suite que tu veux plus le voir Naru !

- Non c'est pas ça mais même si je sais qu'il va souffrir en partant, un jour il se dira qu'il a prit la bonne décision. J'en suis certain.

- Je…je vais faire ça en effet.

- Et tu vas aller où ?

- A Paris.

- Ouah génial ! La capitale de lumière !

- Même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer, Naru a raison. Mais reviens nous vite d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai et sourit un peu, un poids en moins sur le cœur. Il fallait cependant que j'annonce la nouvelle à mon frère, ce qui allait se révéler bien plus ardu. Je me rendis dans son dortoir. Il était en train de faire ses devoirs et Joey jouait à la console. Les trois autres étaient absents et je m'assis aux côtés de l'ami de mon frère qui ébouriffa mes longs cheveux.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux petit frère ?

- T'annoncer mon départ.

- QUOI ! s'écria t-il en tombant brutalement de sa chaise.

- Un…un homme est venu aujourd'hui. Il me laisse le choix de le suivre, et j'accepte. Je vais partir en France. »

Je serrai les poings de peur mais Ikki s'avança et me prit dans ses bras.

« - Tu as fais ce qui était bon pour toi et j'en suis fier. Bon courage Shun, et n'oubli pas que je serais toujours présent pour toi.

- Oui je sais. »

Le jour suivant ces conversations, je me rendis dans le bureau du Directeur.

« - As-tu pris ta décision ?

- Oui.

- Alors ?

- Je pars. »

Mon départ fut organisé le lundi 19 novembre. La semaine précédente passa en un éclair, j'essayai de profiter au maximum de mes amis et de mes derniers moments en leur compagnie. Mais le soir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer en silence, sans raison valable. En réalité si, j'avais une raison : partir m'angoissait, je ne verrais plus Ikki avant un bon bout de temps. Mon réveil me fit sursauter et tomber du lit le lundi matin. Zuko et Lee étaient déjà partis, comme toujours, et Naruto et Eijiro se plièrent en quatre pour me tirer de mes draps tellement j'avais la flemme de me lever.

« - Debout la limace ! C'est le grand jour !

- Merci Eiji, je m'en étais pas rendu compte ! râlai-je.

- Tu sais bien comment il est, dit Naruto. Lève toi ou tu n'auras pas le temps de déjeuner avec nous. »

Je leur obéis, me lavai, m'habillai puis descendis mes valises, juste deux. Les deux autres allaient être livrées directement à l'hôtel à Paris. Dans le réfectoire, je retrouvai Shizuka et presque tous mes camarades de classe. A neuf heures, alors que toutes mes affaires étaient entassées dans le coffre d'une Mercedes noire garée devant l'orphelinat, j'enfilai mon manteau et me rendis dans le hall. L'homme était présent, il me sourit et me donna un peu de temps. J'embrassai Shizuka sur le front et enlaçai mes deux amis. Quand Ikki s'approcha de moi, je m'élançai dans ses bras qu'il resserra autour de ma taille. Il murmura des mots rassurants, calmant mes sanglots. Il passa sa main dans ma chevelure comme il savait si bien le faire et s'écarta. Il essuya mes larmes et posa ses lèvres sur mes joues.

« - A bientôt petit frère. »

Puis je partis.

**Voila pour le premier chapitre, Shun est donc partit sans son frère mais qui est ce fameux tuteur et qu'est-ce qui attend notre petit héros si loin de ses amis?**

**Une petite reveiw please?**


	3. 2: commencement d

**Chapitre 2**

**résumé du chapitre précédant: Shun a quitté l'orphelinat pour partir à Paris avec son nouveau tuteur**

* * *

Commencement d'une vie nouvelle

Une fois assis à la place du passager, le véhicule s'élança. Mon nouveau tuteur, voyant mon regard triste, posa sa main droite sur la mienne et la serra sans quitter la route des yeux.

« - Nous allons rester un temps à Kyoto, j'ai quelques affaires à régler. Ensuite nous partirons.

- Comment dois-je vous appeler.

- Par mon prénom. Et tu dois me tutoyer.

- Et quel est-il ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ton prénom ?

- Aphrodite.

- Curieux pour un homme.

- Je sais. Et je sais aussi que ça va être dure de vivre ensemble au départ. Mais fais moi confiance, je saurais faire ton bonheur.

- Je n'en doute pas. Quel est ton métier ?

- Devine.

- Vu ton physique je dirais…mannequin ?

- Non.

- Chanteur alors.

- Non plus. Je suis acteur.

- Vraiment ? Tu dois être très célèbre alors.

- Assez en France. Je vis dans une chambre d'hôtel, où plutôt dans une suite comportant deux chambres.

- Et pourquoi pas dans une maison ? Avec ton compte en banque que je devine bien garni tu pourrais te payer les plus beaux appartements.

- En effet. Et je me paye aussi les plus belles femmes. »

Il rigola devant mon air ahuri et pendant tout le reste du trajet qui dura quatre bonnes heures, il me raconta sa vie, comment il était entré dans le monde du showbiz et tout la tralala, de ses galères de frics à ses plus grands coups de chance. Il me fit rire et pleurer, il était passé par tout, le meilleur comme le pire. Nous fîmes une pause sur une aire d'autoroute pour manger un morceau.

« - Mmm !

- Quoi ? demandai-je avec un sourire en le voyant déguster ses frites.

- Ça fait une éternité que je n'en avais pas mangé. Quel délice. Je suis tellement habitué aux plats de riches.

- Je vois. »

Il me lança un clin d'œil et nous repartîmes sur les routes pour arriver une heure plus tard dans une chambre d'hôtel. D'un côté, deux lits trônaient à côté d'une armoire et de l'autre, un canapé face à une télé.

« - Installe toi. Celle-ci n'est pas très luxueuse tu sais.

- C'est pourtant très beau, » dis-je.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil partout autour de moi.

« - Nous repartons dans deux jours, je passe l'après-midi d'aujourd'hui avec toi, on visitera la ville et demain, je te laisserais ici.

- Toute la journée ?

- Malheureusement oui.

- Tu as un tournage en ce moment ?

- Dans trois jours, il est dans notre quartier donc je rentrerais tous les soirs.

- Cool.

- Bien. Allons-y. »

Nous sortîmes dans les rues et je passai les plus beaux moments de ma vie, à part ceux avec mon frère bien entendu. Aphrodite était très gentil, doux, drôle et compréhensif. Je me sentais bien avec lui et mon existence prenait enfin du sens. J'avais l'impression d'être avec le père que je n'avais jamais eu et je le considérais déjà comme tel. Son sourire éblouissait son beau visage et pouvait éclairer les nuits les plus sombres et sa voix semblait pouvoir apaiser n'importe quel sentiment, colère et peur. Le soir, il m'invita dans un grand restaurant où je pus me gaver de yakitoris. Il rigola.

« - Eh bien quel appétit d'ogre ! »

Je ne répondis rien mais mon regard dû en dire long car son sourire s'étira et il prit ma main dans la sienne.

« - Merci.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour tout. Merci de m'avoir donner une chance de vivre et merci de prendre soin de moi.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Quant à toi, merci d'être avec moi. »

Nous parlâmes ensuite de mes prochaines études. J'allais être inscrit en troisième dans un collège, j'allai arriver en plein milieu de l'année mais le principal de l'établissement était un des amis d'Aphrodite donc cela n'allait pas poser de problème. Le soir, quand je me couchai, il vint me dire bonne nuit et s'allongea dans le lit à côté du mien.

**000000000000**

_Elle est là, devant moi, sur le sol, baignant dans une mare de sang. Je suis petit, je n'ai que 5 ans, mais je sais déjà qu'elle est morte. Je pose ma main sur son visage. Il est glacé. Les larmes coulent de mes yeux et je sens une pression sur mon épaule. Je me retrouve devant un homme grand, de longs cheveux et un regard perçant. Il me parle, me dit que ce n'est rien, que tout va s'arranger. Mais je n'y crois pas. Il s'avance…_

**000000000000**

« - AAAAH ! »

Je me réveillai en sursaut, couvert de sueur, des mèches de mes cheveux collées à mon front, la respiration sifflante et saccadée. Je sentis deux bras m'entourer et mon visage se retrouver dans la courbe gracile d'un cou au parfum de rose et de jasmin.

« - Shun calme toi. C'est rien.

- N…non. Il l'a tué. Il…

- Chuut. Je suis là calme toi. »

Il caressa mes cheveux doucement et m'embrassa sur le front. Ses yeux avaient un éclat rassurant et il se coucha, me gardant près de lui. Mon cauchemar m'avait bien secoué et je tremblai toujours. L'étreinte se resserra et je me calmai petit à petit. Le lendemain, le bruit mélodieux de la pluie sur les vitres me tira doucement de mon sommeil. Je m'assis et vis à mes côtés un plateau sur lequel reposaient un bol de thé aux agrumes (mon préféré) et des croissants avec un petit mot.

_Je reviens ce soir, fais ce que tu veux. Il y a de l'argent sur le table basse, va t'acheter quelques trucs si tu veux de toute manière on fera un après-midi shopping arrivé en France._

_Bisous_

_Aphro._

Je souris et me régalai devant une émission pourrie (j'avais déplacé la télé dans la chambre) avant de lire le livre que j'avais apporté. Quand le midi arriva, je descendis manger une salade en bas puis allai me balader un peu sans prendre le moindre sou, c'était juste pour me détendre. Je rentrai vers 19h00, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, mais de toute manière mon tuteur n'était pas encore revenu. Je m'écroulai sur le canapé avec mon livre et lus deux bonnes heures. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Aphrodite entra, essoufflé.

« - Excuse moi ça s'est éternisé.

- Pas grave, répondis-je sans arrêter ma lecture.

- Tu ne t'es pas trop embêté ?

- Non ça va. Alors, on va où pour ma dernière soirée au Japon ?

- Dans un resto encore plus beau que hier soir.

- J'ai l'impression de rêver. Je ne suis pas habitué à une vie comme ça.

- Il va bien falloir pourtant. »

Il m'aida à me relever et m'entraîna dans la ville en voiture pour me faire entrer dans un restaurant magnifique, digne des princes. Femmes en robe et hommes en costard mangeaient tranquillement et je faisais un peu tâche au milieu habillé d'un jean tout con. Remarquant mon malaise, Aphrodite se dirigea vers une petite table un peu à l'écart et durant tout le repas, il me parla de la France et me fit travailler mon accent.

« - Au fait la voiture, tu vas la laisser ici ?

- Non, elle reviendra en avion elle aussi mais je ne l'utilise pas souvent vu que j'ai un chauffeur normalement. »

_« Un chauffeur ! Ouah ! Dans quoi je suis tombé moi ! »_

« - Etonné ?

- Impressionné serait le mot juste. »

Il rigola et continua de parler de Paris avec précision, mais aussi de son enfance au Groenland.

« - Tu as vraiment vécu là-bas ?

- Bien sûr, je ne mens jamais sur ces choses là. Il commence à se faire tard, demain c'est mercredi et tu vas commencer tes cours jeudi d'accord ?

- Ok.

- Allez rentrons. »

Quand nous arrivâmes dans la chambre, j'étais si épuisé que je m'écroulai sur mon lit sans même prendre le temps de me mettre en pyjama.

« - Shun ne reste pas habillé tu vas être mal !

- Maieuh !

- Très bien fais comme tu veux. Demain on se lève tôt.

- A quelle heure ?

- Six heures.

- HEIN !

- Notre avion part à 8h30. »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et partit dans le petit salon.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je relis mon scénario vu que le tournage commence vendredi.

- Et tu joues quoi ?

- Un homme pauvre qui rencontre une milliardaire. »

Je souris dans la pénombre et finis par m'endormir, bercé par le bruissement des feuilles de papier.

**000000000000**

J'émergeai lentement sous les ''bips'' incessants du réveil qui alla se fracasser contre le mur à cause d'un coup de poing bien placé de ma part. Une délicieuse odeur de toast me chatouilla les narines et je me levai pour me diriger comme un zombi dans le salon. Je m'assis à table et pris ma tasse de thé.

« - Attention tu vas te…

- Aïe 'tain ! m'exclamai-je.

- …brûler. »

J'étais maintenant parfaitement réveillé mais d'humeur détestable et je bougonnai à tout bout de champ. Alors que je passai mes nerfs sur les tranches de pain en les réduisant en bouillie au lieu de les tartiner de beurre, Aphrodite rangeait un minimum la chambre et amenait nos affaires dans le taxi qui nous attendait déjà.

« - SHUN ! appela t-il depuis le couloir. Je vais régler la note ! Dépêche toi de descendre ! »

Un grognement lui répondit et je finis de manger avant de le rejoindre dans le hall. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions parti. Le trajet dura une heure, les embouteillages étant de mise. Nous arrivâmes à 7h30 et après avoir enregistré les bagages, je m'assis devant la porte 10 et lus mon livre, toujours le même, tandis que mon tuteur apprenait son texte. Quand je l'entendis soupirer pour la quatrième fois, je levai le nez de ma lecture et un petit sourire s'inscrivit sur mes lèvres. Il avait l'air de galérer.

« - Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ? demandai-je innocemment.

- J'arrive pas à me concentrer ! Dans l'avion j'aurais tout mon temps vu que le vol dure seize heures.

- SEIZE HEURES ! Ca nous fait arriver à…deux heures et demie du matin ! Et tu veux que j'aille en cours !

- Tu iras seulement l'après-midi.

- Super, dis-je sombrement.

- Arrête de faire ta tête de misère, tu vas y survivre.

- J'espère. »

Il allait répliquer quand une voix appelant les passagers se fit entendre. Il me tira la langue et se leva, me précédant, ma main dans la sienne. Je m'assis à côté du hublot, à la gauche d'Aphrodite, et ressortit mon bouquin.

« - Tu lis quoi ?

- Du Albert CAMUS.

- J'ignorais que tu aimais ce genre de lecture. Non en réalité, j'ignore beaucoup de chose sur toi.

- On n'est pas pressé. Tu vas vite regretter de m'avoir sortit de l'orphelinat, rigolai-je.

- Attention jeune homme, je peux te punir quand je veux !

- Tortionnaire !

- Sal gosse !

- Profiteur !

- Je sais merci du compliment.

- Mais à ton service. »

L'avion décolla et je pus enlever ma ceinture de sécurité. Aphrodite lui s'était déjà remis au travail et moi j'allongeai mon siège pour finir ma nuit.

**000000000000**

_Je suis dans cette salle noire. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. La seule information qui tourne dans ma tête, c'est que ma mère est morte. Une affreuse migraine m'empêche de réfléchir. De toute manière, un enfant de cinq ans ne réfléchi pas, il essai juste de ne pas paniquer. Et c'est ce que je fais. J'essai. Mais les cris de douleurs de mon frère de l'autre côté de la paroi trop fine à laquelle je suis appuyé me percent les tympans. Je serre mes petits poings contre mes oreilles. Ils vont venir, j'en suis certain. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous ? Nous n'avons rien fais ! Les cris s'arrêtent, la porte en face de moi s'ouvre et Ikki est balancé brutalement sur le sol. Je me précipite vers lui mais je n'ai pas le temps de le toucher. Quelqu'un m'empoigne et m'entraîne à côté. Loin._

**000000000000**

Je sortis de mon sommeil brusquement, tellement d'ailleurs que je fis sursauter les passagers derrière moi. J'étais en sueur et hors d'haleine, comme si je venais de courir le marathon. Mon regard se posa sur le siège à côté de moi. Vide. La panique commença à s'emparer de moi et j'aurais hurlé si Aphrodite n'était pas arrivé à ce moment précis. Voyant mes pupilles dilatées par la peur, il s'assit et me prit contre lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que j'avais une fois de plus fais un cauchemar. Alors que je reprenais mon souffle tant bien que mal, je me rendis compte que la nuit était tombée. Il était 21h00, j'avais dormi toute la journée mais je n'étais pas reposé pour autant. Une femme arriva vers nous pour nous demander si tout allait bien et Aphrodite lui demanda un thé aux agrumes sans sucre avec du miel. La boisson brûlante m'apaisa un peu plus.

« - Comment se fait-il que tu cauchemardes autant ? interrogea t-il en remettant une mèches derrière mon oreille.

- …

- Shun tu dois m'en parler c'est important.

- Je…j'y arrive pas.

- Très bien ne te force pas. Mais n'oubli pas que tu peux me dire beaucoup de chose.

- Oui. »

Il soupira et embrassa ma tempe avant de se replonger dans sa lecture dont je devinais qu'il n'était pas sorti de la journée, sauf peut-être pour aller aux toilettes. Je regardai le ciel noir s'étendre sous mes yeux, les nuages épais témoignant du mauvais temps. Après avoir remis mon siège normalement, je m'y appuyai et regardai d'un œil distrait le film qui passait (''le monde de Nemo'' en raison des nombreux enfants présents). Et pour la première fois en trois jours, l'absence de mon frère me pesa. J'avais besoin de lui, il était le seul à pouvoir calmer totalement mes angoisses, étant donné qu'il avait vécu cette horreur à mes côtés. Lui seul avait les mots pour me rassurer. Naruto et Eijiro aussi me manquaient aussi terriblement. Ainsi que Shizuka et même Saori. Je fermai les yeux et écoutai tous les bruits environnants. Au bout d'un moment, Aphrodite rigola et je me tournai vers lui, intrigué.

« - Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Le thé n'est pas bon ?

- Si mais je…réfléchissais.

- Tu pensais à ce qui reste derrière toi surtout.

- En effet.

- Tu sais je vais me battre pour faire venir ton frère mais les services sociaux vont nous surveiller durant un temps.

- La confiance règne !

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance mais d'âge. Je suis très jeune alors c'est normal. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir un tuteur qui a sept ans de plus que toi !

- C'est vrai. Et c'est plutôt cool. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire et le reste du voyage se fit dans le calme. Les films s'enchaînaient et moi je lisais tranquillement. Les heures filèrent à vitesse grand V et je fus soulagé de sortir de l'appareil à l'aéroport de Roissy, quitte à me retrouver trempé par la pluie. Il nous fallut attendre une demi-heure nos bagages puis un taxi nous amena devant l'hôtel le plus luxueux que je n'avais jamais vu. Et la suite était une vraie merveille. J'entrai dans la partie qui m'était réservée. Les murs étaient sables et la moquette rouge bordeaux, un grand lit trônait face à moi, une armoire à gauche et un bureau à droite près d'une grande fenêtre. Mes valises venant du Japon étaient déjà là, s'ajoutant à celles que j'avais actuellement en main. Je revins dans un immense salon après avoir posé mes affaires et m'endormis aussitôt affalé sur le canapé.

**000000000000**

« - Debout le soleil est déjà haut ! »

J'ouvris les yeux et vis que j'étais toujours au même endroit, à savoir sur le divan. Je me redressai et vis par la fenêtre une pluie diluvienne.

« - Pour le soleil on repassera, dis-je sombrement.

- Allons ne râle pas, rigola Aphrodite en me tendant ma tasse de thé.

- Quelle heure ?

- Bientôt 10h00. »

Je soupirai et bus lentement en regardant mon tuteur se préparer et s'admirer sans fin dans le miroir.

« - Mais oui tu es très beau, le taquinai-je. Par contre tu as un bouton sur le nez.

- Vraiment ? Où ? Où ? »

J'éclatai de rire et il se retourna pour me lancer un regard noir et un coussin en pleine figure, ce qui accentua mon hilarité. J'allai me laver et m'habiller avant de finir en charpie et, une fois de retour dans le salon, il me tendit un sac à bandoulière noir tout neuf dans lequel je mis ma trousse et mon livre. Je m'assis sur le sofa tout en feuilletant mes nouveaux manuels avec un regard assassin. Les heures passèrent lentement alors que je révisais un peu mon français. Aphrodite m'avait d'ailleurs parlé dans cette langue dès le départ, sans doute pour m'habituer. J'étais à peu près au point même si beaucoup de mots m'étaient encore inconnus. A midi, on apporta notre déjeuner et je mangeai, mais très peu cependant.

« - Anxieux ?

- Un peu, » avouai-je.

Il s'accroupit face à moi, pris mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa sur le nez.

« - Allons fais moi confiance. C'est comme à Tokyo, mise à part la langue évidemment.

- Et le directeur est ton ami c'est ça ?

- Oui, nous avons fais une partie de nos études ensemble.

- Il a ton âge ?

- Oui.

- Il est jeune pour diriger un collège.

- Son grand-père est mort l'année dernière et il a dû prendre sa place.

- Et ses parents ?

- Sa mère a disparut et son père est décédé depuis longtemps déjà.

- Je vois. »

Il sourit et regarda sa montre.

« - Partons, nous allons être en retard. »

J'acquiesçai, pris mon sac et sortis de la suite. Une limousine noire nous attendait devant l'établissement. Quand elle démarra, Aphrodite prit la parole.

« - Edward, vous irez chercher Shun au lycée ce soir et les autres jours en suivant les horaires que je vous ai confié.

- Bien Monsieur. »

Le trajet dura un quart d'heure. Je regardai les décorations de noël dans les rues et les passants marcher, simples silhouettes brouillées par le temps maussade. Les vitrines étaient emplies d'objets scintillants en tout genre et les façades brillaient de guirlandes électriques.

« - Allo Shun !

- Qu…oui ? répondis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

- On est arrivé. Attendez là Edward. »

Nous sortîmes et nous mîmes à courir vers un immense bâtiment. Du hall partaient un couloir à gauche et un escalier en face. A droite, il y avait l'administration et le self. Je montai les marches et nous nous dirigeâmes vers un bureau à côté du CDI. Après avoir frappé deux coups à la porte, quelqu'un nous autorisé à entrer et je me trouvai devant un homme à la longue chevelure soyeuse. Son visage était assez masculin mais pas trop non plus et malgré son grand sourire chaleureux, ses yeux restés glaciales.

« - Aphrodite ! s'exclama t-il.

- Camus bonjour ! »

Ils s'enlacèrent et parlèrent un peu. Enfin, le principal se tourna vers moi et me serra la main.

« - Tu dois être Shun. Bienvenu.

- Merci.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser. »

Mon tuteur partit et Camus me donna mon emploi du temps puis m'expliqua le fonctionnement de l'établissement. Il y passa une heure, me demandant également comment je me sentais dans ma nouvelle vie. Quand la sonnerie retentie, à 14h00, il attendit que les élèves aient déserté les corridors pour m'amener à mon cours de français. La salle, beaucoup plus grande et claire que celles de l'orphelinat, était au troisième étage. A l'intérieur, les élèves discuter et je vis mon accompagnateur froncer les sourcils.

« - Où est votre professeur ? demanda t-il.

- Il nous a ouvert la salle et est allé faire des photocopies, répondit une jeune fille blonde.

- Très bien. Je vous présente…

- CAMUUUS ! »

Le cri dans mon dos me fit sursauter et je vis débarquer un homme aussi jeune que Aphrodite, avec de très longs cheveux mauves noués en une tresse grossière qui tombait sur ses reins, de grands yeux émeraudes derrière de petites lunettes rectangulaires, des traits fins et un nez un peu retroussé, mais pas trop quand même, ce qui lui donné, il fallait bien l'avouer, un magnétisme rare. Il tenait un lourd cartable dans une main et un paquet de feuille dans l'autre. Un sourire enfantin ourlait ses fines lèvres rosées et des éclats de malice brillaient dans ses pupilles.

« - Salut Mû.

- Salut !

- Je reprends. Je disais donc, avant d'être interrompue par un éléphant doublé d'un singe crieur, je vous présente Shun, il vient d'arriver de Tokyo et va passer le reste de l'année ici, dans à 3ème7.

- Alors c'est lui le fils adoptif de Aphro ?

- Vous le connaissez ? interrogeai-je, surpris, en me tournant vers l'enseignant.

- Bien sûr ! Tu savais qu'un jour…

- MÛ ! Je crois que le moment est assez mal choisi pour déballer sa vie ! ronchonna le principal.

- Euh oui. Bien, Shun va t'asseoir à côté de Hyoga. »

Je m'assis près d'une fenêtre un troisième rang, massant mon poignet droit alors que mon entorse était déjà guérie, une habitude, un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleus pétillants à ma droite. Le cours commença. Je ne suivais pas du tout, je regardai par la fenêtre en pensant à Naruto, Eijiro, Shizuka et surtout à Ikki. Ce qu'ils pouvaient me manquer tous les quatre ! Je soupirai et sursautai en m'apercevant que le professeur était accroupi devant moi. Tous les autres élèves travaillaient en silence, ou presque, et je ne savais quoi faire. Je me mis alors à rougir et je baissai le regard.

« - Alors on rêvasse ?

- Dé…désolé je… »

Il rigola doucement.

« - Ne t'en fais pas. Tu as le vague à l'âme, c'est normal.

- Oui, soupirai-je. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour moi, encore pardon.

- Ce n'est rien. Hyoga !

- Oui m'sieur, répondit mon voisin sans lever le nez de sa feuille.

- Aide le s'il te plait.

- Ok, comme tu veux.

- Et cesse d'être aussi familier au collège, chuchota Mû avant de retourner à son bureau.

- A tes ordres Altesse ! Pff !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? demandai-je.

- Mû et Camus sont amis et Camus est mon tuteur.

- Quoi ! m'exclamai-je, assez bas cependant pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

- Apparemment Aphrodite s'est décidé à faire pareil. Bienvenu dans notre grande famille !

- Merci mais…toi aussi tu es…enfin…

- Orphelin ? Non, ma mère est dans le coma depuis bientôt cinq ans, personne ne sait ce qu'elle a. Et toi ?

- Sans parents. Mon grand frère est resté au Japon.

- Aïe, pas cool.

- Shun et Hyoga arrêtez de discuter et mettez vous au boulot ! »

Durant les deux heures, nous étudiâmes deux textes, qui n'étaient pas d'un intérêt capital, mais qui me donnèrent du fil à retordre à cause des mots que je comprenais une fois sur deux. Mon nouvel ami était d'une patiente d'ange et je lui en fus très reconnaissant. A la fin, à 16h00, il m'accompagna au portail où je vis Edward accourir vers nous, armé d'un parapluie. Il m'abrita et je saluai le blond avant de monter dans la limousine sous les regards envieux et éberlués des collégiens. Pendant le trajet je racontai ma journée au chauffeur qui, je ne l'ai pas dis, devait avoir la cinquantaine, mince avec des cheveux blancs et une petite moustache, et il m'écouta attentivement. Il me ramena à l'hôtel et je montai directement à notre suite. Sur le canapé, Aphrodite lisait tranquillement.

« - Alors ? demanda t-il.

- J'ai un de tes amis comme prof de français.

- Qui ?

- T'as combien de potes qui sont prof de français ?

- Ok je plaisantais. C'est Mû ?

- Oui. Il est sympa.

- Fais gaffe, en cours c'est un vrai dragon aux dires de certains. Et pas qu'en cours d'ailleurs. »

Je piquai un far monumental sous son sous-entendu et il éclata de rire. Je repris un peu contenance et ajoutai :

« - Et j'ai rencontré Hyoga aussi.

- Il est adorable lui. Et très mignon.

- Oui c'est vrai…#petit silence#...je veux dire oui il est gentil, me repris-je rapidement, toujours aussi rouge.

- Ahaha c'est ça.

- Quel sadique ! »

J'allai dans ma chambre à grands pas et, sans allumer la lumière, la pièce étant sombre à cause des rideaux tirés, je m'écroulai sur mon lit, face contre les draps. Un long moment après, la porte s'ouvrit et le matelas s'affaissa à mes côtés alors qu'une main se glissait dans mes cheveux.

« - Je t'ai vexé ? Excuse moi.

- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Etre loin de Ikki n'est vraiment pas bon pour mon moral.

- Je vois. Si j'avais su que tu serais aussi mal j'aurais…

- Non ne dis pas ça. Je suis bien ici. »

Je m'assis à côté de lui et il me sourit.

« - Ca te dirait d'aller en ville ?

- Quand ? Maintenant ?

- Oui, il n'est même pas encore 17h00.

- Pourquoi pas. »

Une fois habillés pour affronter le mauvais temps, nous sortîmes et Edward nous emmena dans une immense boutique de vêtements. Nous étions à peine rentrés qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'années arriva vers nous avec un grand sourire.

« - Aphrodite ! s'exclama t-il en l'enlaçant amicalement.

- Christophe, bonjour.

- Alors comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Je te présente Shun, mon fils.

- Bon…bonjour, bafouillai-je.

- Montre moi ce que tu as de nouveau dans ta mines d'or.

- Bien sûr. Suivez moi. »

Il nous conduisit dans une salle immense, remplie du sol au plafond de chemises, chaussures, pantalons et autres habits plus beaux les uns que les autres.

« - Servez-vous, c'est la nouvelle collection. »

J'essayai tenue sur tenue sous les regards impartiaux des deux personnes. Les paquets s'entassaient de plus en plus dans la voiture qui heureusement avait un coffre spacieux et l'aide des employés ne fut pas de trop pour tout charger. Sur le chemin du retour, je faillis m'étouffer en voyant l'heure.

_« Déjà 21h00 ! »_

Mes paupières se fermaient d'elle-même et ma tête se posa instinctivement sur l'épaule de mon tuteur. Ce dernier prit ma main et la serra doucement en parlant au téléphone avec ce qui semblait être son manager, et qui ne devait pas être commode au vu du volume sonore de sa voix. Aphrodite répondait d'un ton complètement blasé et indiffèrent, sans doute habitué. Cette petite scène dura jusqu'à l'hôtel où enfin la communication se stoppa, pour le plus grand plaisir de ma tête qui semblait vouloir exploser. Une fois dans la suite, je mangeai rapidement et partis me coucher sans dire un mot, avec juste un faible sourire. Dans la nuit, je me levai et allai voir mon tuteur qui se réveilla en m'entendant arriver.

« - Aphro t'as pas un truc contre la migraine ?

- C'est toujours pas passé ?

- Non sinon je dormirais, ironisai-je, de très mauvaise humeur.

- Viens. »

Il me conduisit dans la salle de bain et me donna une aspirine tout en mouillant mon front à l'aide d'un gant de toilette. J'allai me recoucher mais la douleur ne s'éstompa pas.

**000000000000**

Il était 9h30 et nous étions en cours d'histoire quand la porte de la classe s'ouvrit brusquement, nous faisant tous sursauter.

« - MÛ ! s'exclama notre professeur. Arrête de martyriser ces pauvres portes voyons !

- Désolé Marine. Shun, téléphone pour toi !

- C'est qui ?

- Hyoga ! Mêle toi de tes fesses et nous des notre ! Bon Shun tu viens ou quoi !

- J'arrive. »

Je laissai mes affaires sur place et suivit l'homme qui avait aujourd'hui les cheveux détachés, tombant comme une cascade lavande dans son dos droit. Il me tendit le combiné dans la salle des professeurs et s'assit à côté de moi.

« - Allo ?

_- Salut bonhomme._

- Ikki ! m'écriai-je.

_- Comment tu vas ?_

- Bien et toi ?

_- Ça va._

- Vous me manquez vous savez.

_- Toi aussi tu nous manques._

- Mais…comment t'as eu ce numéro ?

_- Ah ça ? C'est grâce à Eiji, il a assiégé le bureau du directeur pendant dix heures d'affilées avant d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Tu le connais, une vraie tête de mule !_

- Je vois. Comment va-t-il ?

_- Plutôt bien. Par contre Naruto déprime sérieux depuis ton départ. Il est à cran, il a même envoyé bouler Tatsumi-sensei hier il parait._

- Vraiment ? Il est suicidaire !

_- Même Saori a changé, c'est pour dire ! Il parait qu'elle va bientôt partir pour Paris elle aussi, pour faire ses études. Peut-être que tuvas la croiser._

- Ça se pourrait.

_- Et toi alors ? »_

Je lui racontai les quelques jours qui venaient de s'écouler, ma vie luxueuse et mon nouveau collège.

_« - Eh bien quel traitement de prince ! _

- Oui, j'ai du mal à m'y habituer. »

La sonnerie retentie.

« - Désolé je dois te laisser. Je t'appelle plus tard si je peux.

_- Bye. »_

Je raccrochai et vis le regard amusé de Mû.

« - Quoi ! me braquai-je.

- Rien. Allez retourne en cours. »

Devant les salles de sciences m'attendaient Shiryu, Seiya et Hyoga qui avait mon sac à la main.

« - Tu veux pas venir passer la nuit chez moi ? me demanda t-il. Comme ça on sera tous les quatre.

- Pourquoi pas, je le dirais à Aphro. »

Le reste de la journée, ils me parlèrent de leurs passions (les légendes chinoises pour Shiryu, la mythologie pour Seiya et le ski pour Hyoga, qu'il pratiquait d'ailleurs en compétition) puis ils me demandèrent les miennes. En réalité, je n'en avais pas vraiment, j'aimais bien faire du théâtre quelque fois. A la sortie, je vis Edward courir vers nous avec, comme toujours, son parapluie.

« - Monsieur vous allez attraper froid ! dit-il en m'abritant, vu que j'étais déjà bien trempé.

- Venez, annonçai-je à mes amis. Edward, Aphro est à l'hôtel ?

- Oui Monsieur, Monsieur a fini tôt aujourd'hui. »

Les trois adolescents, avec des yeux ahuris, montèrent après moi dans le long véhicule qui partit en trombe. J'entrai dans la suite et l'acteur m'accueillit avec un sourire et une tasse de thé fumante que je bus d'une seule traite tandis qu'il saluait mes amis.

« - Je peux dormir chez Hyoga ce soir ?

- Je viens d'appeler Camus pour lui demander de te garder ce week-end justement.

- Je peux me garder tout seul !

- Je sais mais le tournage sera chargé et je vais devoir rester là-bas jusqu'à lundi soir.

- Je vois, le thé c'était pour te faire pardonner alors, » le taquinai-je.

Il ébouriffa ma tignasse, je pris dans un sac un pyjama et tout le tralala qui va avec et nous partîmes après avoir charrié Aphrodite qui changeait de chemise toutes les quarante-cinq secondes. « Vous ne connaissez rien à la mode » avait-il répliqué d'un air suffisant avant d'éclater de rire avec nous. Nous arrivâmes chez mon ami à 18h00, étant donné qu'il habitait en banlieue et que c'était m'heure de pointe sur les routes. L'appartement, dans une grande résidence, était de taille moyenne mais chaleureux et accueillant, cependant j'eu une drôle de sensation en y entrant. Je n'y fis pas attention plus que ça vu qu'une affreuse odeur de brûlé nous amena à nous précipiter dans la cuisine. Une immense fumée noire s'échappait du four, ce qui nous fit tousser.

« - Et merde…#tousse#…j'ai tout foiré. »

Camus mit un plat cramé dans le lavabo et nous regarda de travers.

« - On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ? interrogea le blond.

- Je voulais faire une tarte aux pèches et j'aurais réussi si ce satané minuteur n'était pas tombé raide juste au moment ou j'en avais besoin ! Bon ben les gosses, ce soir c'est pizzas ou McDo.

- D'accord, acquiesça Seiya.

- Quel goinfre !

- Ventre à pattes ! rigolai-je.

- Excuse moi, dit Hyoga, mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre une tarte aux pèches et le dîner de ce soir.

- J'ai loupé le dessert du coup j'ai la flemme de faire le reste.

- Ok. Pizza aux champignons pour moi. »

Ensuite il nous entraîna dans sa chambre. Je me couchai sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête, les trois autres adolescents s'assirent sur le tapis moelleux.

« - Alors Shun, tu as déjà repéré une fille qui te plait ? demanda Seiya.

- Il n'est là que depuis deux jours, laisse le respirer !

- T'as de la chance toi, tu sors avec Shunreï ! Moi, Milène ne veut même pas entendre parler de moi !

- Arrête de déprimer Don Juan, le consola notre hôte. On va te changer les idées ce week-end. Alors Shun, quel est ton idéal féminin ?

- Ben j'en ai pas vraiment, on verra bien. Et toi ?

- Moi je…

- HYOGAAA ! »

La porte vola en éclat et un garçon un peu plus vieux que nous entra et s'accrocha au cou du concerné.

« - I…Isaak. »

Le garçon le lâcha un peu.

« - Je…je te présente mon grand frère Isaak. Il est en première S au lycée.

- Salut.

- Alors c'est toi le nouveau ? T'es plutôt mignon.

- Isaak ! » le réprimanda le blond alors que je virais au rouge écrevisse.

Seiya et Shiryu éclatèrent de rire en voyant le nouveau venu me faire du rentre-dedans sous les soupirs exaspérés de son cadet.

« - Bon soyons sérieux deux minutes, Camus m'envoi vous dire de descendre acheter du lait et de la farine.

- Il compte refaire son immonde gâteau ?

- Ouais, demain. Dépêchez-vous, l'épicerie va fermer.

- Ok. Venez les gars.

- Allez-y tous les trois, Shun va rester avec moi.

- Pas question, tu vas me le changer avec tes idées tordues ! »

Le blond attrapa ma main et m'entraîna dans la rue.

« - Mais de tout l'univers tu deviens jaloux, le taquina Shiryu.

- C'est que tout l'univers est présent en mon frère. Et alors, j'ai le droit !

- Bien sûr. »

Il ne m'avait pas lâché et je resserrai inconsciemment mes doigts autour des siens. Je le vis sourire discrètement et sans savoir pourquoi, mon cœur s'emballa comme un cheval au galop. Une fois dans la petite échoppe, je restai près de mon camarade, ne voulant pas briser ce contact chaud et doux. Mis à part ce sentiment inexplicable, la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, manger des pizzas devant la télé étant fort agréable. Ensuite, les autres regardèrent un DVD tandis que je lisais tranquillement, le dos appuyé contre le bras de Seiya qui jouait distraitement avec une mèche de mes longs cheveux.

**000000000000**

« - AAATCHOUM !

- Tu as attrapé froid, je le savais. »

Nous étions le lundi 19, il était 20h30 et Aphrodite venait de répéter cette phrase pour la troisième fois. A force d'avoir fais les andouilles sous la pluie la veille, j'avais choppé un rhume carabiné et j'avais perdu connaissance en cours à cause d'une forte fièvre.

« - Toujours 39°C, demain tu restes ici.

- Quoi mais…

- C'est un ordre ! Et ta tête, ça va mieux ?

- Pas tellement. »

Ma migraine avait repris le matin même et j'avais beau m'envoyer tous les médicaments existants, la douleur persistait encore. Je poussai un long soupir et me levai du canapé pour aller à table afin de manger un peu de soupe. Une fois cela fait, je me remis sur le divan, sous la couette. Mon tuteur s'approcha et me prit la main doucement.

« - Ca tombe mal, demain les services sociaux viennent. Et avec l'état dans lequel tu es, je risque bien de perdre ta garde. »

**Voili voulou pour le chapitre 2!! Shun s'est fait des amis mais la vie va-t-elle continuer d'être aussi belle?**


	4. 3: Inspection et problèmes juridiques

**le chapitre 3**

**résumé du chapitre précédant: Shun, après une courte escale à Kyoto, arrive enfin à Paris. il fait la rencontre de ses camarades ainsi que de ses professeurs et tout se passe pour le mieux. du moins pour l'instant...**

* * *

Inspection et problèmes juridiques

Le bruit de la pluie forte se mêlait au tic-tac régulier de mon réveil. Il était 8h00 et Aphrodite était déjà partit depuis un bon bout de temps. Ma fièvre n'avait toujours pas baissé et j'étais cloué au lit pour la journée, en gros j'allai m'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Je n'avais rien à faire, je fixai le plafond, soupirant toutes les secondes. Dehors, le temps était mauvais et surtout très froid. Une brume légère donnait à la ville un aspect fantomatique, les gens se transformant en ombres imprécises qui semblaient flotter au dessus du sol. En ayant assez de rester alité, je me levai, faisant abstraction de ma nausée, et allai dans le salon. Une fois callé dans le canapé, j'allumai la télé et mis une chaîne au hasard, tombant sur des dessins animés qui je regardai d'un œil distrait tout en sirotant ma tasse de thé chaude. Je m'allongeai sur le côté et pris mon agenda resté sur la table basse pour dessiner, ce que je fis durant trois heures. Ensuite je mis la chaîne déco et critiquai silencieusement les goûts des personnes. Midi sonna et une jeune femme m'apporta un bouillon léger que j'avalai d'une seule traite avant de reprendre mon agenda quand…

« - Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Le contrôle de maths ! J'avais totalement oublié ! J'avais dis que je serais présent ! »

J'appelai Edward en lui ordonnant de ne rien dire à Aphrodite puis m'habillai en vitesse. Je pris un médicament, certes inutile, contre mon mal de tête et descendis. Le chauffeur m'attendait déjà devant l'hôtel et démarra dès que je fus dans le véhicule.

« - Si je peux me permettre, il n'est pas raisonnable que Monsieur sorte maintenant.

- Aucune importance. Dépêchez-vous Edward.

- Bien Monsieur. »

Une fois arrivé, je lui dis de venir me chercher à la sortie avant de me précipiter dans les couloirs. Heureusement, la sonnerie n'avait pas retentie et donc je retrouvai mes amis devant la salle.

« - Shun ? Je croyais que tu étais ma…SHUN ! s'exclama Shiryu en fronçant les sourcils.

- QUOI !

- Comment ça ''quoi'' ! Rentre chez toi, tu as vu ton état !

- Je vais bien !

- C'est ça, dit Seiya. Et moi je suis le Pape et Hyoga la Reine d'Angleterre !

- C'est vrai ?

- Arrête tes enfantillages ! Tu dois avoir au moins 40°C de fièvre !

- Mais non, j'ai que 39°C.

- QUE 39°C ! s'écria le blond. Alors attend : soit tu le fais exprès, et c'est grave ; soit tu le fais pas exprès, et c'est grave ; soit t'es grave !

- Tous en classe ! » appela le professeur.

Je suivis les autres sous les regards désapprobateurs de mes amis et m'assis à ma place. Le contrôle commença. A ma gauche, Hyoga était nerveux et me jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques. Je finis par soupirer d'agacement et dire d'un ton sec :

« - Quoi ! Je vais pas m'évanouir, je suis pas en sucre non plus !

- Non mais tu es un crétin fini, rétorqua t-il.

- Merci, et toi tu es le pire rabat-joie que je connaisse ! »

Il ne dit plus rien et se replongea dans sa copie, peut-être blessé, sans doute exaspéré. L'heure passa comme l'éclair et quand je sortis de la salle, je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état que quand j'y étais entré. Je me dirigeai dans les toilettes, vides, pour boire un peu mais je ne pus faire un seul pas pour sortir que ma tête me tourna. Je m'appuyai contre le mur, une main sur ma tempe, en sueur et les jambes tremblantes. Cependant, mon malaise persista et je m'écroulai, mais au lieu de rencontrer le sol dur, je sentis deux bras enserrer ma taille.

**000000000000**

La pluie tombait toujours. Je l'entendais très faiblement. J'ouvris doucement les paupières et fus surpris de me trouver dans une chambre toute blanche.

« - Tu es enfin réveillé, tu m'as flanqué une sacrée frousse tout à l'heure. »

Je tournai la tête sur la droite.

« - Professeur ?

- Bonjour bel endormi, rigola Mû. Il était temps.

- Où suis-je ?

- A l'hôpital, je t'y ai amené pour que tu te reposes un peu. Je ne vais pas t'engueuler, je pense que tu en auras assez pour ton compte avec Aphrodite, qui ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs. Et tu as de la chance si son manager ne vient pas avec lui, sinon je peux déjà te réserver une place au cimetière de la ville.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Bientôt 19h00. »

Ses longs cheveux étaient encore humides et ses yeux brillaient de reproches derrière ses lunettes. Je baissai le regard, honteux de ce que j'avais fais, et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Aphrodite furieux et en larmes.

« - Tu es aussi inconscient que Mû quand il avait ton âge ! s'exclama t-il en s'approchant. Sais-tu combien je me suis inquiété quand il m'a prévenu de ton malaise ! Quelle mouche t'a piqué de faire une telle folie ! Et aujourd'hui en plus ! Tu tiens à retourner au Japon dans l'orphelinat !

- N…non.

- Sauf que c'est ce qui risque d'arriver ! J'ai fais très mauvaise impression devant Mme Chantala en étant déconcentré au boulot ! Elle va croire que je suis un mauvais tuteur en te laissant aller au collège avec une fièvre de cheval ! Je te faisais confiance ! Je te faisais confiance et tu t'es moqué de moi !

- Désolé mais y'avait un contrôle et je dois cartonner en cours.

- Mais une bonne note n'est rien comparée à ta santé ! Et on va devoir se battre pour que tu restes avec moi maintenant ! Heureusement que j'ai un ami avocat. »

Soudain j'éclatai en sanglot et m'élançai dans ses bras.

« - Dé…désolé, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. »

Il soupira et caressa mes cheveux doucement, tout en me berçant.

« - JE VAIS LE TUER ! »

Un homme lui aussi très jeune entra dans la chambre à grands pas, les yeux brillants et les poings serrés, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

« - Calme toi voyons, nous sommes dans un hôpital, lui reprocha l'enseignant. Ce n'est pas par-ce que tu es le manager de Aphro que tu as le droit de tout détruire sur ton passage.

- MÛ ! Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de ce gosse, la carrière de Aphrodite est compromise !

- Et alors ! s'exclama le concerné. Ce gosse est mon fils je te rappelle ! Maintenant reprends toi s'il te plait Angelo ! »

Un grand silence suivit ces paroles et je dévisageai le nouveau venu. Il me lança un regard noir et je frémis, plus devant la couleur profonde de ses yeux que devant l'intention. Il le remarqua et son expression se détendit sensiblement. Une infirmière arriva en trombe et nous hurla dessus.

« - Non mais vous vous croyez où là ! Chez mémé ! Et les visites c'est une personne à la fois ! »

Mû et Angelo s'en allèrent à la suite de la femme, disant qu'ils attendaient dans le couloir. Quand nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, mon tuteur saisit ma main mais je n'osais croiser son regard. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et releva mon visage.

« - On se battra, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues mais n'essayai pas de les retenir.

« - Tu vas finir par me rendre chèvre.

- Les enfants sont fais pour ça. »

Il rigola et m'enlaça.

« - Je vais signer les papiers pour que tu puisses sortir. »

J'acquiesçai. Il partit et mon professeur revint avec un grand sourire.

« - Evite de nous faire une peur comme ça la prochaine fois. Et pardonne son attitude à Angelo, il cri beaucoup mais a un bon fond.

- Je m'en doute.

- Je vais te laisser, on se voit jeudi puisque demain tu restes chez toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ta fièvre est toujours présente.

- Et alors ?

- SHUN ! Cette leçon ne t'a pas suffit !

- Pardon.

- Ta santé est très importante ! »

Mon tuteur arriva et m'aida à mettre mon manteau tout en contrôlant ma température.

« - Encore 39,5°C. Décidemment… »

Mû prit un taxi et je montai dans la limousine à la suite des deux adultes. A ma droite, Aphrodite regardait par la fenêtre et à ma gauche, Angelo tapait nerveusement du pied. Enervé de ce comportement, je posai brutalement ma main sur sa cuisse pour le faire cesser. Il sursauta faiblement et posa sa main sur la mienne, la serrant doucement, rigolant du rose qui colorait mes joues, en dehors de celui causé par ma fièvre. Je sentais une immense vague de fatigue m'envahir et mes paupières se fermaient toutes seules.

**000000000000**

La pluie avait cessé mais ce fut le bruit du tonnerre qui me réveilla le mercredi matin vers 10h00. J'émergeai et sortis de mon lit, encore un peu chancelant. Ma migraine était enfin partit pour de bon mais apparemment pas ma forte température. J'entrai dans le salon et sursautai tellement brutalement que je trébuchai pour atterrir sur la moquette.

« - Pro…professeur ! Vous voulez que j'ai une crise cardiaque ou quoi ! »

Mû se leva du canapé et vint vers moi.

« - Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je n'ai aucun cours ce matin et je pensais rester là en attendant que tu ne te réveilles.

- Je…je vois. »

Le rythme de mon cœur se calma peu à peu et je m'assis à la table pour manger. Je pris ensuite mes médicaments et m'allongeai sur le sofa en poussant un long soupir.

« - Qu'est-ce que je vais faire toute la journée ?!

- Eh bien, Hyoga, Seiya et Shiryu vont venir tout à l'heure, ils vont sans doute passer l'après-midi avec toi.

- Et vous ?

- Moi ? Je m'en vais maintenant si tu veux.

- Non ! dis-je précipitamment. Enfin…sinon je vais ruminer tout seul alors… »

Il rigola et s'assit sur le tapis face à moi.

« - Très bien, que veux-tu faire ?

- Une partie de poker !

- Tu sais jouer à ça toi ?!

- Bien sûr, c'est mon frère qui m'a appris.

- D'accord.

- Mais on va rajouter une petite règle. Le perdant de chaque partie devrait répondre à une question que le gagnant lui posera.

- Comme tu veux. »

Durant deux heures, j'appris que Mû vivait seul, qu'il n'avait pas de chance en amour, qu'il avait un neveu et qu'il avait vécu au Tibet. Je dus lui avouer la mort de ma mère, mais je ne me rappelais pas grand-chose étant donné que j'avais seulement cinq ans à l'époque.

« - C'est une histoire bien amère. »

J'allai répondre quand la porte de la suite s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser entrer mes trois amis accompagnés de deux filles.

« - Salut le malade, dit Shiryu. Je te présente ma petite amie Shunreï et…

- SAORI !

- SHUN ! »

Elle me sauta au cou, nous faisant tomber sur le canapé.

« - Je suis siiii heureuse de te revoir ! Tu sais tu manques beaucoup aux autres !

- Sa…Saori tu m'écrases…

- Oups. »

Elle se releva et revint vers Hyoga et Seiya, étant donné que les deux tourtereaux se bécotaient déjà dans un des fauteuils dans lequel je me promis de ne plus m'asseoir.

« - T'es pas à l'orphelinat ?

- Non, je viens faire des études ici. Je pensais que ton frère te l'avais dis.

- Oui mais je n'étais pas sûr. Où est-ce que tu vas dormir ?

- Chez notre fan des légendes chinoises !

- Shiryu ? Tes parents sont d'accord ?

- On est tous orphelins ici, sauf Shunreï et moi. Donc les tuteurs sont jeunes et compréhensifs, expliqua le blond.

- Bon Shun, dit Mû, je vais vous laisser. Evitez de foutre le bocson, ce serait sympa. »

Il ébouriffa mes cheveux et partit. Hyoga s'assit à côté de moi et Saori et Seiya à la place que l'enseignant occupait quelques secondes plus tôt. Ils me racontèrent leur journée et je m'excusai auprès des garçons pour mon comportement de la veille. Ils m'avaient déjà pardonné mais me firent promettre de ne plus recommencer. Tout le reste de l'après-midi, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien et ils partirent vers 18h00. J'allumai la télévision et zappai sur les trois cent chaînes disponibles avant de gober devant une émission débile, ayant la flemme d'aller chercher mon livre. A la fin du programme, je mis la chaîne des mangas pour regarder Evangelion. Alors que j'allais une fois de plus changer, Aphrodite arriva, précédant Angelo qui me lança un sourire sarcastique auquel je répondis par un regard noir. Mon tuteur vérifia ma fièvre qui était totalement tombée et commanda le dîner pour trois, vu qu'il était près de 20h30. Le manager s'écroula dans un fauteuil et se tourna vers moi quand il sentis que je le fixais.

« - Quoi ? demanda t-il froidement.

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais je peux pas te voir toi. »

Il fut un peu déstabilisé et répondit avec un agacement bien présent.

« - Tu es direct pour un gamin qui ne doit pas faire plus de 1m60 les bras levés !

- Je préfère dire les choses.

- Sauf que cela pourrait te retomber sur le coin du nez un jour et t'attirer des ennuis. Il faut toujours tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

- Lâche moi avec tes morales à deux balles !

- Ça suffit tous les deux ! On dirait des gamins !

- Mais Aphro…

- Angelo ! Tu m'exaspères !

- Pourquoi tu prends la défense de ce môme !

- Je ne prends pas sa défense ! Shun ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Mme Chantala, elle nous traîne au tribunal pour me retirer ta garde. Le procès commence bientôt.

- Mais…tu as un avocat pas vrai ?

- Un excellent même ! Par contre, tu ne participeras à rien.

- Quoi ! Mais ça va être bien plus dur sans mes témoignages !

- Je sais mais je ne veux pas que tu ailles au tribunal. En plus, les journalistes s'en donneront à cœur joie contre moi et tu ne pourras pas échapper à la presse à scandale.

- Très bien, j'ai compris.

- Sois pas déçu petit, je suis d'accord avec Aphro.

- Qui t'as demandé ton avis à toi !

- SHUN ! Veux-tu bien cesser de lui parler sur ce ton ! »

Je ne répondis pas, fixant l'écran où passait une série américaine. Je sentais le regard perçant de Angelo sur ma nuque et celui plein de reproches de mon tuteur. Le téléphone brisa ce silence pesant et je pris le combiné.

« - Oui ?

_- SHUUUN !_

- NARUTO ! Comment tu vas ! m'écriai-je en retrouvant le sourire.

_- Bien et toi ?_

- Bien.

_- La princesse m'a appelé, il parait qu'elle est dans ton collège._

- Oui en effet. Et vous quoi de neuf ?

_- Bah pas grand-chose, la routine. Mademoiselle Kaoru vient d'accoucher. _

- La bibliothécaire ? Cool !

_- Ouais mais la remplaçante est une vraie vipère, on peut même plus discuter tranquillement ! Et toi c'est comment la vie de palace ?_

- Bizarre.

_- J'ai entendu dire que le manager de ton tuteur n'était pas commode._

- Ouais. SON MANAGER EST UNE HORREUR ! dis-je assez fort et en français pour que le concerné entende.

_- Il est à côté ?_

- Comment t'as deviné ! »

Je continuai de parler une petite demi-heure avant de me mettre à table. Les adultes discutaient d'un nouveau contrat pour l'année prochaine tandis que je picorais dans mon assiette, l'esprit ailleurs. Naruto m'avait dit qu'un voyage en France était prévu à l'orphelinat dans le courant du mois de janvier mais que ce n'était pas encore définitif. J'avais une chance de bientôt revoir mon frère. Mais avec ma veine habituelle, on n'était jamais sûr de rien.

« - Shun ? Ehoh !

- Eh petit !

- Oui ? dis-je en refaisant surface.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Non pas trop.

- Mauvaises nouvelles de l'orphelinat ?

- Non ! Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'étais…dans la lune mais c'est bon. Je…je vais me coucher, je suis crevé. Bonne nuit vous deux.

- Bonne nuit mon bonhomme.

- Rêve bien de moi gamin, rigola le manager.

- C'est ça, j'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars merci bien ! »

Je souris et allai dans ma chambre.

**000000000000**

« - QUOI ! TU PEUX REPETER ! »

Samedi 24 novembre, 10h00 du matin.

« - Tu m'as parfaitement compris Shun : tu vas aller vivre chez Angelo le temps du procès.

- Mais pourquoi !?

- A cause des journalistes, ils vont prendre d'assaut l'hôtel pour que je leurs donne des infos.

- Noooon ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! Pitié n'importe qui mais pas luiiii !

- Arrête de chouiner, il ne va pas te manger !

- Et pourquoi pas chez Mû ? demandai-je avec espoir.

- Il héberge déjà un ami à nous, Shura, avec sa femme et ses deux enfants pendant deux semaines. Ils ont eu un accident des eaux le mois dernier et leur maison n'est pas encore habitable.

- Chez Hyoga alors ! S'il te plait pas Angelo !

- Mais enfin je ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'a fais.

- On s'en branle…

- SHUN ! Ton langage !

- Pardon. Allez, chez Hyoga !

- #gros soupir d'exaspération# Je vais voir avec Camus. Mais je ne te garantis rien.

- Merci je t'adore ! » soufflai-je avec soulagement.

Le temps d'exposer la situation au directeur et il me donna la réponse.

« - C'est bon, tu vas chez eux à partir de demain.

- GENIAL !

- Mais attention jeune homme, Camus n'est pas baby-sitter !

- Ça va j'ai 15 ans maintenant !

- Mouais. Va préparer tes affaire.

- A vos ordres chef ! »

Je me précipitai en chantonnant dans ma chambre et fis ma valise rapidement. J'allais vivre chez mon meilleur ami, on allait bien se marrer tous les deux ! Mais j'étais quand même un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester avec mon tuteur. Je revins dans le salon et me blottis dans ses bras sur le canapé. Il enserra ma taille et m'embrassa sur le front, ce qui était devenu une sorte d'habitude.

« - Que me vaut cette tendresse soudaine ?

- Combien de temps va durer le procès ?

- Aucune idée.

- Je vais le rencontrer ton avocat ?

- Bien sûr. Il va venir ici demain un peu avant ton départ.

- Tu viendras me voir pas vrai ?

- Oui, je ne te laisserais pas, promis. »

Je ne rajoutai rien et me contentai de sourire. Je finis par m'endormir une petite heure. Après le déjeuné, Aphrodite me traîna en ville pour aller chez le coiffeur et se faire chouchouter un peu. Et je dus bien avouer qu'un massage fait un bien fou, du moins une fois de temps en temps. Ensuite, il me conduisit dans tous les plus grands magasins où toute une tripotée de journalistes nous attendait, mais je m'habituais vite aux flashes et finis par ne plus y faire attention. Cet après-midi fut un des plus agréable de ma vie, mes soucis s'étaient envolés, et se fut à 21h00 que nous rentrâmes, chargés de paquets et fourbus.

« - Je t'invite au resto.

- Ca dépend lequel.

- Tu commences à avoir des exigences ! c'est un des meilleurs restos japonais.

- Ok ! »

Il rigola sur le coup mais fut impressionné quand je me lançai dans une grande discussion en japonais avec l'un des serveurs. Je me régalais et il s'en aperçut bien vite.

« - Quel appétit !

- J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas mangé de sukiyaki ! J'adore !

- Je vois ça. »

Je lui fis découvrir des saveurs et il se prêta à toutes mes expériences, avec cependant une pointe d'inquiétude. Nous ne repartîmes qu'à minuit et une fois dans la suite, je l'affalai sur le divan.

« - Piouf ! Quelle journée ! Je ne te savais pas si coquet Aphro !

- Tu as appris un truc en plus sur moi ! »

Il éclata de rire et partir prendre une douche alors que je regardai une série française à la télé. Il revint, en pyjama, les cheveux humides.

« - Shun tu devrais aller au lit.

- Je pourrais pas dormir ! Je suis trop excité !

- Et tu comptes regarder la télé toute la nuit ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu es pire que Angelo !

- C'est pas vrai ! »

Il rigola doucement et s'assit à mes côtés pour commencer sa manucure. Je finis par m'endormir contre lui.

**000000000000**

« - Debout c'est l'heure !

- Fatiguééé !

- Je t'avais prévenu. Allez lève toi feignasse ! »

La pluie avait repris, très présente. Je me levai difficilement et faillis me rendormir sous la douche si l'eau chaude ne s'était pas soudainement stoppés, ce dont je soupçonnais Aphrodite d'en être la cause. Je m'habillai, attachai mes cheveux en une couette grossière et allai déjeuner. La porte de la suite s'ouvrit tellement brusquement que je renversai mon bol de thé sur mes genoux.

« - AÏEUH ! VOUS POUVEZ PAS FAIRE DOUCEMENT NON !

- Désolé. »

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année que je qualifierais d'armoire à glace se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« - Aldé ! s'exclama Aphrodite en sortant de sa chambre. Shun voici Aldébaran, mon ami et avocat.

- Euh…bonjour.

- Encore pardon de t'avoir effrayé.

- Pas grave, je suis toujours de mauvais poil à…QUOI 7H30 ! Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé si tôt ! Je dois être chez Hyoga à seulement 10h00 !

- Je sais mais Aldé doit te poser quelques questions pour le procès. »

L'interrogatoire débuta alors que je finissais de manger tranquillement. Deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans doute les plus longues de ma vie. A 9h30, Edward chargea ma valise et, après un long moment dans les bras de mon tuteur, je partis pour arriver un peu en retard. Mon ami blond m'accueillit chaleureusement, Camus également, Isaak étant chez sa petite amie. J'allai dormir dans la chambre de Hyoga, où il m'amena directement. Durant un bout de temps, nous discutâmes de banalités, jusqu'à ce que le seul adulte de la maison nous appelle.

« - Venez manger ! »

Après un repas simple, ce qui était assez agréable, raz le bol des plats raffinés, je lus paisiblement sur le lit tandis que mon camarade jouait sur son ordinateur. Cependant, la drôle de sensation que j'avais ressentis la première fois en venant ici revint à la charge.

« - Je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y.

- Vous vivez dans cet appart depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis que Camus est revenu de son voyage en Egypte avant que je vive avec lui, donc depuis treize ans. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai une impression de…déjà-vu. Mais je dois me faire des idées.

- Sans doute.

- Hum. »

Je soupirai lourdement. En réalité, tout le quartier me semblait familier, comme si j'y étais déjà venu. Mais aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, j'avais toujours vécu au Japon.

_« Alors pourquoi ? Comment je connais cet appartement ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »_

Je sentais que les zones d'ombre de ma vie dont les souvenirs me revenaient depuis peu allaient être éclairées très bientôt, mais à quel prix ?

« - Shun ?

- Hein o…oui quoi ?

- Tu as l'air bien songeur. Ça te tracasse à se point ?

- Non je…laisse tomber, c'est rien.

- Si tu veux. Mais tu sais que tu peux m'en parler.

- Oui je sais. Merci. »

Il me sourit et refit face à son écran. Et à ce moment précis, malgré la proximité de mon ami, je me sentis plus seul que jamais, livré à moi-même, devant mon passé incertain que allait rejaillir. Plus l'après-midi passait et plus je réfléchissais. Quand Hyoga m'appela, je me rendis compte que la nuit était tombée. Nous descendîmes dîner, Isaak venait d'arriver, et ensuite les deux frères firent une partie d'échec dans la chambre du cadet sous mes regards attentifs. La partie dura assez longtemps et je finis par m'endormir, mon livre à la main. Le lendemain, quelqu'un me secoua pour me sortir de mon sommeil. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et vis mon ami me sourire.

« - C'est l'heure de se lever, chuchota t-il.

- J'arrive, » dis-je en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Il me laissa me préparer et je me rendis dans la cuisine de très bonne humeur. Camus, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval tout comme les miens, buvait son café tout en lisant le journal, où je vis une photo de Aphrodite en première page. Je me servit une tasse de thé vert (pas de chichi, je peux me passer de mon thé aux agrumes pour quelques temps !!) et m'assis à côté de Isaak qui dormait encore et dont la tête menaçait à tout moment de tomber dans son bol de céréales. Hyoga arriva, venant visiblement du salon, et prit un peu de lait qu'il avala d'un seul coup. Il débordait d'énergie et avait la bougeote, ce qui fit pousser un long soupir d'exaspération à son tuteur. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Isaak, pas plus réveillé, partit au lycée et Camus nous amena en voiture au collège. Nous allâmes directement devant notre salle où nous attendaient déjà Seiya et Shiryu, Saori étant dans la classe de Shunreï. Le premier nous salua chaleureusement et sa bonne humeur fut contagieuse tout le reste de la journée car il réussit à nous faire rire même quand nous dûmes faire sport sous la pluie. A la fin des cours, je vis la limousine noire garée devant l'établissement et Edward courir vers moi avec son éternel parapluie.

« - Que se passe t-il ?

- Monsieur Angelo vous attend dans la voiture.

- Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore celui-là !

- Je n'en sais rien Monsieur.

- Très bien j'arrive. »

Je soupirai et allai suivre le majordome mais…

« - SHUH ATTEND !

- Oui professeur ? m'étonnai-je en voyant Mû arriver vers moi, essoufflé.

- Je…j'ai vu que tu avais quelques…difficultés en français et j'ai pensé que je pourrais te donner des cours chez moi.

- Oui merci, c'est sympa.

- Je t'en reparler demain. File.

- Au revoir. »

Je courus et une fois dans le véhicule, je vis le manager face à moi, un sourire sarcastique collé sur son visage trop parfait.

« - Finissons-en, dis-je froidement.

- Oui je vais bien, ma journée était excellente merci et la tienne ?

- …

- Ok j'arrête. Je suis juste venu te demander si tu avais déjà vécu à Paris ?

- Non, répondis-je, très surpris. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien, pardon. »

Je le regardai longuement d'un air suspicieux.

« - Quoi ! soupira t-il d'un air consterné.

- Toi tu as fais quelque chose que je ne vais pas aimé !

- NON !

- Ah bon. Ça m'a surpris que tu t'excuse c'est tout. »

Je ne le quittai pas des yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'il me cachait quelque chose, vu sa tête.

« - Quoi encore !

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ?

- Pour rien, c'est juste que je croyais t'avoir déjà vu la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés alors…

- Le but de ma question est que tu me dises la vérité, pas que tu me pondes un roman d'aventure.

- Dans ce cas je ne te dirais rien. Du moins pas maintenant.

- Qui es-tu exactement ?

- Je te mets au défi de le découvrir. Je n'ai rien à ajouter.

- Très bien. Au revoir alors. »

Je sortis de la pluie et, une fois dans ma voiture du directeur, je restai cloîtré dans mes pensées qui n'étaient pas très roses, ni très nettes d'ailleurs. En réalité, Angelo venait d'accentuer ma peur quant à mon passé et je soupirai un grand coup pour me calmer, ma main étroitement liée à celle de Hyoga.

**000000000000**

Trois semaines passèrent, trois semaines durant lesquelles mes doutes ne cessèrent de grandir, s'ajoutant au stress que me causait le procès. Aphrodite m'appelait tous les jours et venait souvent me voir. Je reçus aussi des coups de fil de Ikki et Naruto, à qui j'avais tout raconté, et qui m'annoncèrent l'accident de voiture dont avait été victime Eijiro, une nouvelle chose qui faisait encore plus tanguer mon humeur déjà changeante. Heureusement, mes hôtes étaient adorables et Seiya toujours présent pour me remonter le moral. Le mois de décembre était déjà bien entamé et le procès concernant ma garde traînait en longueur. Aldébaran faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour gagner mais l'âge de mon tuteur ne jouait pas en notre faveur et Mme Chantala avait elle aussi un excellent avocat ainsi que le soutient des services sociaux, à mon grand malheur. Il y eut un point positif cependant : mes cauchemars avaient cessé. J'avais aussi commencé mes cours particuliers avec Mû et j'avais rencontré son père, Shion, et son neveu de 13 ans Kiki. Ce dernier était ravi de me voir à chaque fois, il était à Paris pour les fêtes de noël et comptait bien en profiter. Le dimanche 16 décembre, je m'éveillai comme d'habitude vers 9h00 et prit ma douche avant de rejoindre Isaak et sa petite amie Juliana dans le salon. Hyoga nous rejoignit avec ma tasse de thé et nous discutâmes tous les quatre jusqu'à midi. Camus sortit enfin de sa chambre, suivit de Milo, son amant que j'avais rencontré la veille mais qui m'était déjà très sympathique. Dans la cuisine, je finissais de préparer le riz et les légumes. Milo se lâcha les babines en voyant la table, les yeux pétillants.

« - OUAH ! Shun tu devrais rester ici pour toujours ! Quel festin !

- En fait, Hyoga m'a beaucoup aidé. »

Tout le monde se régala et je fus assez satisfait de moi, étant donné que habituellement, tout se que je faisais finissait dans la poubelle à l'état de cendres fumantes. Nous restâmes tous assis un moment à parler quand le téléphone nous coupa.

« - SHUN ! cria Camus en me tendant le combiné. Aphro pour toi.

- Merci. Allo ?

_- Coucou mon grand. Tu vas bien ?_

- Oui et toi ? Comment ça se passe ? Tu dors assez ? Tu manges bien ? Tu…

_- Ola doucement bonhomme ! Oui je vais très bien ne t'en fais pas. Le verdict va être donné à 14h00 et j'aimerais que tu viennes. _

- Bien entendu j'arrive ! »

J'expliquai rapidement la situation aux autres.

« - Et donc il faut que j'aille au tribunal pour 14h00.

- Je vois. 14H00 ! Mais c'est dans une demi-heure ça ! Vite Milo on prend ta caisse ! »

Je fus tiré dehors puis engouffré dans un véhicule par le directeur et tout le monde m'accompagna. Une fois sur place, je demandai à un homme de m'indiquer la salle, ce qu'il fit après les menaces d'un Camus sur les nerfs et qui commençait à perdre patience. Dans la pièce, les journalistes se bousculaient et ils me sautèrent dessus dès mon entrée. Les jurées étaient absents et je m'assis à la droite de Aphrodite les autres restants un peu en retrait sur les bancs de bois. Mon tuteur prit ma main et la serra très fort alors que Aldébaran, à ma droite, remit une mèche de mes cheveux défaits derrière mon oreille en signe de soutient. Angelo me lança un regard qui se voulait indifférent mais son léger sourire disait tout. Je fixai la juge, une femme un peu ronde, apparemment pas très grande, noire, un expression neutre son visage en apparence gentil. Elle me regarda quelques secondes puis se détourna. Je tremblais comme une feuille au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient et le manager s'accroupit face à moi, caressant du bout des doigts ma joue.

« - On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu, murmura t-il.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai peur, c'est plus fort que moi. Et si je partais ! Et si j'allais dans un autre pays ! Et si…

- Calme toi gamin, je doute que Aphrodite te laisse seul.

- Cependant je ne peux pas m'opposer à la loi, » dit le concerné.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de ma main, la pression était tellement puissante que j'avais l'impression que mes os allaient se briser, et quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, je fus soulagé de vois arriver Mû, Shion et Kiki qui me salua joyeusement, ce qui me fit sourire un peu. Enfin, les jurées revinrent, ils s'assirent et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année resta debout, s'adressa à la juge alors que Angelo restait face à moi, prenant mon autre main dans la sienne.

« - Votre honneur, nous avons prit notre décision !

- Nous vous écoutons.

- Dans cette affaire, nous les jurées avons décidé que la garde du jeune Shun Asakura sera retirée à Monsieur Aphrodite Senddle. »

**chapitre 3 terminé!! Que va-t-il se passer? Shun va-t-il retourner au Japon?**

**review?**


	5. 4: joyeux noël à Paris

**Chapitre 4!**

**résumé du chapitre précédant: durant le procès, Shun est allé vivre chez Hyoga et Isaak. le verdict est rendu, il doit retourner au Japon**

* * *

Joyeux Noël à Paris

« - Non. NON VOUS POUVEZ PAS FAIRE CA !

- Calme toi Shun, dit Aphrodite.

- Mais…

- Ils ont le droit.

- Mais pourquoi !

- Un tuteur qui n'a aucune autorité sur un enfant ne doit pas en avoir à sa garde, c'est une question de sécurité, expliqua avec un calme effrayant le président des jurées.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ! Il m'avait interdit de sortir mais je l'ai quand même fais !

- Justement ! répliqua une femme en se levant. Si vous lui avez désobéi c'est qu'il n'a aucune autorité !

- Mais…

- Il suffit ! nous coupa la juge. Le verdict a été rendu, le jeune Shun Asakura va retourner à l'orphelinat où il était avant, à savoir à Tokyo, et il partira demain. »

Ce fut comme si j'étais plongé dans un seau de glaçon. Les larmes coulaient sans retenu sur mes joues et mes jambes tremblaient violement. Je me levai brutalement et sortis du tribunal, je courus dans les rues au hasard sans relever la tête, pleurant toujours, sans m'arrêter. Ma vie venait de s'effondrer, oui j'allais retrouver mon frère mais j'allais aussi perdre tout ce que j'avais réussi à construire ici. La pluie, qui avait cessé un temps, se mit à tomber drue à nouveau. Je fus mouillé en un instant, glissant à chaque pas sur les trottoirs détrempés. Je finis par me stopper et me rendis compte que j'étais totalement perdu, le quartier m'était étranger, j'avais sans doute changé d'arrondissement. Je me mis à marcher doucement, sans m'abriter. Je m'en fichais de tomber malade, et même de mourir. Au stade où j'en étais, j'allais passer ma vie en orphelinat. J'avais gâché la chance qui m'avait été donnée, et j'en étais le seul responsable. La nuit avait envahi la ville quand j'entrai dans un café pour prendre un thé bien chaud avec les deux pièces que j'avais dans la poche. Je m'assis au bar sur un haut tabouret et sirotai doucement la boisson qui brûlait ma gorge à chaque passage. Le barman, tout en essuyant des verres, vint face à moi.

« - Que fait un jeune garçon comme toi seul ici ?

- Je…rien. Ne vous en fait pas.

- Quelqu'un va venir te chercher ?

- Non, je n'ai aucun moyen de les joindre, je suis perdu et je ne connais pas les numéros de téléphone.

- Et mais…je t'ai déjà vu ! Tu es le fils adoptif de Aphrodite non ?!

- Oui c'est moi, soupirai-je.

- Alors, le procès ?

- Je dois rentrer au Japon, ma garde a été retirée.

- QUOI ! C'est naze, tu avais l'air bien avec lui pourtant !

- Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend ! Merci !

- Tu sais, on est beaucoup à penser ça. Je sais dans quel hôtel vous logez, je peux t'y raccompagner si tu veux, ma femme va s'occuper du bar à ma place.

- Volontiers merci. Je finis mon thé avant.

- Prend ton temps. »

Il me laissa tranquille un moment. Ensuite, il m'amena en voiture devant l'hôtel luxueux et je le remerciai avant d'y entrer. Cependant, une fois à la porte de la suite, j'hésitai longuement avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Quelqu'un se rua sur moi et m'enlaça doucement.

« - Shun mon dieu j'était fou d'inquiétude, murmura Aphrodite. Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille.

- Je n'en aurais plus l'occasion, » dis-je, la voix tremblante de sanglots.

Il me lâcha et, toujours accroupit face à moi, prit mon visage entre ses mains. Je vis qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout lui non plus. Ses larmes avaient laissé des sillons sur ses joues douces et ses yeux brillaient de peur, la peur de m'avoir perdu. Je vis derrière lui Angelo, Mû et Milo qui me scrutaient, le premier avec sévérité, le deuxième avec une once de reproche et le troisième avec soulagement.

« - Pardonnez moi.

- Camus et Aphro ont failli faire une syncope, Hyoga et Isaak ont voulu te courir après et ils l'auraient fais si la sécurité du tribunal n'avait pas réagi et Aldé doit encore être en train de retourner toute la ville pour te retrouver.

- Milo a raison, acquiesça le manager. On devrait d'ailleurs l'appeler, notre avocat, pour lui dire que Shun est de retour. Sinon il y est encore demain !

- Je m'en charge, dit l'enseignant. Quant à toi jeune homme…cesse ces imbécillités, tu agis comme un gosse de trois ans.

- Il a le QI d'un gosse de trois ans de toute manière !

- ANGELO ! Je crois qu'il a compris, » intervint l'acteur.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et soupirai lourdement.

« - Shun, les jurées nous ont donné ton billet. Tu pars demain à 8h00 du matin. »

J'éclatai en sanglot dans les bras de mon tuteur qui lança un regard noir à son manager. Je finis par me calmer et m'endormir.

**000000000000**

A 6h00, mon réveil sonna et je me levai, le cœur lourd. Je fis mes valises en quelques minutes seulement, mettant tout en vrac dans mes sacs, et vint déjeuner dans le salon. Aphrodite m'accueillit avec un triste sourire et me tendit ma tasse de thé aux agrumes qui je bus rapidement. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions en route pour l'aéroport. Nous arrivâmes une heure avant le décollage de mon avion et, le temps d'enregistrer mes bagages, je me retrouvai dans les bras de mon tuteur. J'y restai jusqu'au dernier moment, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, j'avais horreur des adieux trop longs. Une fois dans l'appareil, je m'assis près du hublot, comme toujours, une femme d'une vingtaine d'année à ma droite. Elle était très belle, avec des cheveux mi-longs blonds et de grands yeux bleu foncé. Une fois en l'air, je détachai ma ceinture et regardai les nuages qui me semblaient plus noirs que jamais. Ma voisine se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

« - Vous allez bien jeune homme ?

- Non, dit-je. Euh…pardon, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes !

- Ce n'est…eh mais tu es le fils de ce cher Aphro !

- Euh oui…vous vous connaissez ?

- Et comment ! Tu n'as pas encore rencontré toutes les personnes qui composent notre grande famille ! Je suis Shina, la compagne de Aioros. Alors c'est vrai qu'il a perdu ta garde ? Quelle gourde, bien sûr que c'est vrai, sinon tu ne serais pas là ! »

Elle réussit à me soutirer un petit rire timide. Elle me parla de sa vie, de son compagnon, leur rencontre des plus originales.

« - Je n'avais que treize ans, lui également. C'était dans un camp de vacance, il était du côté des garçons et moi du côté des filles, logique tu me diras. Nous n'avions pas le droit de nous parler mais ma meilleure amie Marine, qui est d'ailleurs je crois ton professeur d'histoire, allait régulièrement voir Kanon, elle sortait avec lui depuis le début de la colonie. Un soir, elle s'est fait prendre et je l'ai couvert en inventant qu'elle devait donner un mot à l'un des garçons. Et le premier nom qui m'est venu fut Aioros. Peu à peu, nous avons appris à nous connaître, nous nous sommes retrouvés trois ans plus tard, dans un autre camp. C'est là-bas que notre groupe s'est connu et apprécié pour ne plus se lâcher. Voila, tu sais tout.

- Je vois. C'est pas…banal.

- Non en effet. »

Notre discussion se prolongea durant toute la matinée et quand le déjeuner arriva, je ne mangeai pratiquement rien, l'estomac trop noué pour avaler le moindre morceau de pain. L'après-midi, je lus tranquillement, ou plutôt je fis semblant de lire, en réalité de pensais à la France, à Aphrodite, à Hyoga et aux autres. Même le collège me manquait. J'avais autour du coup une fine chaîne en argent qui soutenait une rose en or que mon tuteur m'avait offert pour mon arrivée à Paris et je serrai mes doigts autour du bijou. Dire que j'allais devoir tout recommencer, même les retrouvailles avec mon frère et mes amis ne me remontaient pas le moral. Le vol semblait s'éterniser, mais à 19h00, l'appareil se posa enfin sur le sol japonais. Alors que j'attendais mes valises, Shina vint me dire au revoir.

« - S'il vous plait…

- Tutoie moi.

- S'il te plait si tu revois Aphro, dit lui qu'il me manque déjà et que je ne l'oublierais jamais.

- Compte sur moi bonhomme. Lui non plus il ne t'oublieras pas, sois en certain. »

Elle me sourit et partit. Je retrouvai Mademoiselle Kaoru, qui avait accepté de venir me chercher, et son petit bout de chou de quelques semaines, un petit garçon nommé Alexander. Une fois dans la voiture, elle essaya de me faire un peu parler.

« - Et alors…la France c'est joli.

- Ouais, ça va.

- Et tu…tu t'es bien amusé là-bas.

- C'était sympa.

- Mouais. Plus que sympa je pense. Tu aurais aimé y rester.

- S'il vous plait Mademoiselle je…je veux pas trop en parler.

- Pardon. Je te comprends mais nous on est tous là pour t'aider.

- Je crois que rien ne m'aidera. »

Je poussai un soupir douloureux et me tournai pour regarder les rues de Tokyo tout en ravalant mes larmes tant bien que mal. Mon cœur était brisé par la tristesse et j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, alors que je n'étais pas du tout claustrophobe. Mes mains tremblaient, c'était comme si j'arrivai dans un lieu étranger où j'allai être perdu. Mais en réalité, je l'étais déjà, perdu. Depuis ma descente de l'avion. Mon pays était la France désormais et revenir au Japon, c'était comme brûler les ailes qui m'avaient transportaient dans un rêve, un retour brutal à la réalité. Est-ce que j'étais réellement parti ? N'était-ce pas justement ça ? Un rêve ? Est-ce que j'allais me réveiller, dans mon lit, à l'orphelinat, le dernier jour avant les vacances d'été ?

« - Shun ? On est arrivé ! »

Non. C'était bien réel, et la réalité n'était pas du tout à mon goût. Je sortis du véhicule et pris une partie de mon bazar, c'est-à-dire deux sacs sur les six que j'avais. Deux adultes prirent le reste et je les montai dans mon dortoir. Je vis que les affaires de Zuko n'étaient plus là, il était sans doute parti, par contre, à la place, d'autres, un nouveau l'avait remplacé. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, le visage face au matelas, et me lamentai sur mon sort jusqu'à 22h00, en gros jusqu'à ce que la porte dans mon dos ne s'ouvre pour laisser mes deux amis se jeter sur moi, heureux de me revoir parmi eux. Mais ils s'aperçurent rapidement de mon état et se calmèrent en s'asseyant face à moi sur mon lit.

« - Tu n'avais pas envi de revenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Naru ! Bien sûr que si ! répondis-je sans grande conviction.

- Ça n'était pas une question.

- Ah.

- C'était si bien que ça là-bas ? demanda Eijiro.

- Vous pouvez même pas imaginer. C'était…le paradis. Aphrodite était hyper sympa et les autres aussi. Hyoga et Seiya me manquent tant. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Même Angelo, je ferais tout pour qu'il me parle à nouveau comme à un sal gosse trop gâté.

- C'est…je…je sais pas quoi dire.

- Ne t'en fais pas Eiji. Je…je suis de retour, même si pendant un mois j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille pour la première fois en dix ans. Tout est de ma faute. Je dois assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Et si cette aventure voulait me prouver que je ne méritais pas une telle vie ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'exclama le blond. Tu le mérites plus que quiconque !

- Naru a raison ! Ne désespère pas !

- Mais…je ne trouverais jamais plus un endroit où je me sente aussi bien. Ce n'est pas par-ce que j'avais tout ce que je désirais, mais c'était si chaleureux. »

Le silence s'installa un court instant puis je relevai la tête et souris faiblement.

« - Et vous ? Ça à l'air d'aller. Je vois que tu t'es cassé le bras Eiji, c'est ton accident de voiture ?

- Ouais mais c'est rien.

- Zuko est parti ? Il a été adopté ?

- Non c'est…pas exactement ça. En fait il est…enfin…

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il est mort dans une fusillade il y a une semaine, finit Eijiro.

- Quoi, murmurai-je. Mort ?

- L'enterrement a eu lieu il y a quatre jours. Et le lendemain, un nouveau est arrivé.

- Et c'est qui le nouveau ?

- Il s'appelle Antonio.

- Ouais et je peux déjà plus me le voir.

- Naruto !

- Ben quoi ?

- T'exagère, il est super sympa.

- Trop sympa. C'est louche si tu veux mon avis.

- Justement on n'en veut pas de ton avis !

- Merci.

- De rien voyons.

- Vous dans dix ans vous vivez ensemble et vous avez un gosse et une belle maison dans les Alpes, rigolai-je.

- QUOI ! Bien sûr oui, crois y. Et pourquoi dans les Alpes ?

- Ben je sais pas, c'est le premier endroit qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Eiji, tu te goures mon grand.

- Pourquoi ?

- Par-ce que moi perso j'habiterais jamais dans les Alpes. »

Il nous lança un clin d'œil et nous éclatâmes de rire. Et ça, ça me faisait le plus grand bien, de retrouver mes deux frères de cœur. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'ils m'avaient autant manqué, je ne m'en aperçus que maintenant, mais malgré toute l'affection que je leur portais, ma vie était à présent à Paris, et je ferais tout, plus tard, pour y retourner et revoir tous ceux que j'avais quitté contre mon grès. La porte s'ouvrit et mon frère arriva. Il me serra dans ses bras et je lui racontai tout ce que j'avais vécu en France, ne laissant aucun détail de côté, de mes virées shopping avec Aphro jusqu'au rentre-dedans que m'avait fait Isaak.

« - Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu veuilles y retourner.

- Qu…

- Je le lis dans tes yeux, tu sais tu es très facile à cerner.

- Je dois prendre ça comment ! »

Il rigola et resta toute la soirée avec nous à discuter de tout et de rien. Entre temps, Antonio arriva et je fis sa connaissance, il était en effet très gentil et Naruto fis la tête un bon moment avant de se dérider sous une avalanche de chatouilles. Le lendemain, je repris les cours, et les autres jours s'écoulèrent sans problèmes, du moins en apparence. Car au fond de moi, c'était le trou noir, je me sentais vide et loin de chez moi, je voulais rentrer à la maison, avec Hyoga, Seiya et les autres. Etonnement, ce qui me manqua le plus furent les piques sarcastiques de Angelo et mes cours particuliers avec Mû et Shion. Cependant, le vendredi, vers 10h00, je reçus un appel des plus étranges.

« - _Shun ?_

- Aldé ? C'est toi ?

_- Oui. J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi._

- Quoi ?

_- Il semblerait que les jurées soient en fait en désaccord par rapport à la question de ta garde. Donc, le procès n'est pas encore fermé et tu peux revenir vivre ici avec Aphrodite qui a acheter un appartement._

- Tu plaisantes !

_- Pas du tout. D'ailleurs, il y a un vol pour Paris aujourd'hui même à 14h00 et…_

- Je le prends !

_- Je m'en doutais. Ton directeur a un billet pour toi et accepte de t'accompagner à l'aéroport. »_

Je raccrochai et allai faire mes valises, ou tout du moins ranger les trois trucs que j'avais sortis, heureux comme jamais. Je racontai tout à mes amis qui furent eux aussi contents, Ikki avait soufflé de soulagement et Shizuka avait sauté au plafond. Ils en avaient tous marres de me voir faire la tronche toute la journée. Je partis vers midi et demi et mon grand frère avait eu l'autorisation de m'accompagner. Nous parlâmes en attendant l'avion et quand il arriva, les adieux furent plus durs que je ne l'avais pensé. Il m'encouragea à vite y aller sinon il serait trop tard et quand l'appareil décolla, je me callai bien confortablement dans mon siège, soupirant d'aise, regardant par le hublot. Mon arrivée était prévue pour 6h00 le lendemain matin donc j'avais intérêt à dormir un peu pour profiter de mes camarades et de ma famille. Oui vous avez bien entendu, ma famille. C'était commence ça que je les voyais tous. Le vol se passa dans le calme, j'étais trop excité pour dormir mais je lus tranquillement, finissant mon livre et en commençant un autre dans la foulée. En pleine nuit, comme le sommeil n'était pas décidé à montrer le bout de son nez, une hôtesse de l'air joua aux cartes et discuta longuement avec moi. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux noirs pétillants. Son visage était rond et enfantin et sa voix douce et maternelle.

« - Quoi ? C'est étonnant ! A ton âge et avec ton physique tu n'as toujours pas de petite amie !

- Non. Je…je peux vous poser une question ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Comment…comment vous…vous savez que vous aimez quelqu'un ?

- Eh bien…tu aimes être avec cette personne, il ou elle te manque quand vous êtes loin l'un de l'autre. Voila, en gros.

- Je vois. Et vous ? Vous êtes amoureuse ?

- Oui, et mariée depuis deux semaines.

- C'est vrai ? Félicitations !

- Merci. Et si je te racontai comment j'ai rencontré mon mari, ça t'aiderait peut-être à faire le point sur tes propres sentiments.

- Oh oui s'il vous plait, ça me ferait plaisir.

- Très bien. Alors voila, j'avais vingt ans, c'était il y a dix ans. J'étais étudiante aux beaux arts en section peinture. J'étais une élève appliquée mais mes professeurs disaient souvent qu'il manquait quelque chose dans mes dessins. En réalité, il me manquait quelque chose tout court. Je l'ai rencontré à la cafétéria, il avait entendu parler de moi et me proposa son aide. Finalement, on a fini par sortir ensemble et mes dessins se retrouvèrent transformés, comme si sa simple présence pouvait les changer. Nous nous sommes installés ensemble à la fin de nos études et nous nous sommes mariés. Et je sais qu'aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. C'est ça aussi, tomber amoureux. Tu te rends compte que ta vie n'est rien sans la personne que tu aimes et tu es capable de tout pour elle.

- C'est une belle histoire.

- Oui c'est vrai. Et je suis sûre que toi aussi tu connaîtras une histoire pareille. Oh, attache ta ceinture, nous allons atterrir. »

Elle me laissa et rejoignit les deux autres jeunes femmes avec qui elle travaillait. L'appareil amorça sa descente dans le calme plat et en sortant, malgré le froid et la pluie, je fus plus heureux que jamais. J'avais reçu un message comme quoi quelqu'un s'occupait de mes bagages alors je me rendis directement dans le hall des arrivées. Je scrutai la foule avec impatience et vis une haute silhouette qui me fut familière. Je l'appelai et lui sautai au cou.

« - ANGELO ! »

Il fut surpris mais enlaça ma taille, me soulevant du sol. Il me lâcha doucement et fis un petit sourire qui se voulait moqueur mais qui en réalité me souhaitait la bienvenue. Quand il vit mes larmes, il les essuya et m'amena jusqu'à sa voiture. Durant le trajet, je ne pus m'empêcher de parler.

« - Qui a prit mes valises ?

- Edward. Il va les emmener dans ton nouvel appartement.

- Et…on va où exactement ?

- Sur le tournage de Aphrodite. Quand il a su qu'il ne pourrait pas venir te chercher, il m'a quasiment harcelé d'y aller et de venir juste après avec toi. Tu sais, même si tu as parti seulement quelques jours, il avait perdu son sourire et…il était vraiment mal. On l'était tous d'ailleurs, tu nous apportais du soleil. Je n'avais jamais vu Mû sourire si rarement. Même Milo n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

- A ce point là ?

- Oui. C'est étonnant mais tu as su t'imposer tellement vite et surtout avec tant de sincérité dans notre grande famille que…c'est comme si nous perdions pour certains un frère, pour d'autres un fils.

- Même toi ?

- Aussi bizarre que cela puisse être la réponse est oui.

- Tu sais, vous me manquiez tous beaucoup. Même quand tu me traitais de gamin et que tu te moquais de moi. Mais arrêtons avec ses touchantes retrouvailles sinon tu risques de devenir gentil !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ! »

J'éclatai de rire et il se renfrogna. La nuit était présente autour de nous mais la ville déjà bien vivante. Nous arrivâmes près d'un immense bâtiment où se bousculaient caméras et techniciens. Le manager me conduisit sur le plateau et je fus étonné du jeu incroyable de mon tuteur. Quand la scène fut finit, je ne pus me retenir d'aller au milieu des acteurs. Aphrodite me vit et me serra dans ses bras en pleurant de joie et en caressant doucement mes cheveux. Il me regarda dans les yeux et mit derrière mon oreille droite une rose blanche avant de m'embrasser sur le front, comme toujours. Comme j'aimais quand il le faisait. Ce simple geste suffisait à me redonner le sourire, comme quand on donne un bonbon à un petit enfant qui vient de tomber par terre. Il m'expliqua qu'il était prit toute la journée par le tournage mais je lui dis que je préférais rester avec lui. J'avais eu tellement peur de ne plus le revoir que je ne voulais plus le quitter. En fin d'après-midi, nous fûmes invités tous les trois chez Camus qui m'accueillit avec un grand sourire, de même que Milo et Hyoga. Seiya et Shiryu avaient été prévenus de mon retour par téléphone mais étant en week-end avec leurs tuteurs, ils n'avaient pas pu venir. La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et Mû nous rejoignit pour le dessert, accompagné de Misty, un jeune homme de 20 ans, de longs cheveux blonds et un visage angélique. Il était étudiant en stylisme et je discutai un bon moment avec lui, jusqu'à ce que mon tuteur ne vienne me voir pour me dire qu'il était l'heure de partir. Il était une heure du matin quand nous arrivâmes dans notre appartement situé au deuxième étage d'une résidence luxueuse. Vu de l'extérieur, trois bâtiments entourés une cours avec un bassin en son centre et des places pour les voitures. L'appartement en lui-même était décor avec simplicité et ma chambre…je fus sans voix. Je restai sur le seuil de l'entrée, éberlué. Face à moi, un grand lit avec des draps noirs, sur le même mur plus à droite, une immense bais vitrées donnée sur de magnifiques jardins. Une bibliothèque et des fauteuils blancs faisaient un coin lecture. Sur le mur à gauche siégeaient un bureau en bois clair avec un ordinateur et une armoire assortie. Une porte à côté donnait sur une salle de bain plus grande que mon dortoir à l'orphelinat. Une gigantesque fenêtre laissait passer les lumières de la ville, une baignoire de la taille qu'une mini piscine trônait devant moi, le lavabo était d'un blanc étincelant et des serviette de la même couleur, épaisses et moelleuses, étaient posées à côté. Le bleu et le blanc dominaient, contrairement à la chambre qui avait elle une moquette marron et une tapisserie sable pour refléter les moindres éclats de lumières. La fatigue s'empara de moi et je m'allongeai sur le canapé dans le salon pour m'y endormir.

**000000000000**

« - Debout mon grand ! Aujourd'hui nous avons une journée chargée !

- Mgnf ! De quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Aujourd'hui, c'est le marché de noël et on a tous les cadeaux à acheter !

- Mais on est dimanche, dis-je en me redressant.

- Oui mais c'est ouvert exceptionnellement. Dépêche toi !

- J'ai même pas de fric !

- Si, et tu as même une carte bancaire.

- QUOI !

- Je t'ai ouvert un compte une semaine avant de venir te chercher, et il est bien garni.

- C'est…c'est-à-dire ?

- Je sais pas trop, vingt mille euros, peut-être plus. »

Sous la nouvelle je m'étouffai avec mon thé tellement de fus surpris. Vingt mille euros ! La vache ! Il me lança un regard pétillant et je finis de manger avant d'aller m'habiller. Une fois près et mes cheveux attachés en une courte tresse, Edward nous amena dans le centre-ville. Tous les magasins attiraient mon regard et une foule monstre se bousculait dans les rues alors qu'il n'était que 10h00. Nous passâmes par les plus grands magasins de vêtements puis nous nous arrêtâmes manger un kebab, je sais, étonnant quand on voit le compte en banque qu'affiche Aphrodite. Durant l'après-midi, je cherchai les cadeaux les mieux pour mes amis et aussi pour mon frangin, je lui enverrais par la poste. Mon tuteur m'avait laissé à la Fnac et était parti de son côté, pour me rejoindre vers 17h00 avec d'énormes paquets pleins les bras. Alors que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la limousine pour rentrer, un objet attira mon attention dans une vitrine et j'hésitai un long moment avant de l'acheter. Il serait parfait pour _lui_. Oui, parfait. Une fois tous nos achats effectués, je rangeai tout dans ma chambre, sous mon lit, et je sortis les décorations pour les placer dans le salon et sur le sapin de noël. Le réveillon et le nouvel an allaient se passer chez nous, étant donné que c'était l'endroit le plus grand. Allaient être présent Mû, Marine, Kanon, le compagnon de cette dernière et tuteur de Seiya, Aldébaran, Angelo, Dokho, que je ne connaissais pas mais qui était lui le tuteur de Shiryu et Saori, Misty et son compagnon Aiolia, Milo, Camus, Shina, Aioros, son mari, Shion, Kiki, Isaak et mes trois camarades de classe. Ça allait faire un monde fou et j'étais heureux comme jamais. Ça allait être le plus beau réveillon de toute ma vie. Mais évidemment, pour que le tableau soit parfait, il manquait Ikki. Il allait sans doute me passer un coup de fil à minuit le 24 au soir, ce qui me consola.

« - Shun ? Shun tu m'écoutes ?

- Excuse moi j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Je vois ça. C'est une fille qui prend toute cette place ?

- N…non !

- Et bien quelle réaction, rigola t-il. Un garçon alors ?

- Non. Je me disais juste que vous m'aviez tous beaucoup manqué.

- Dis moi, tu sais faire la cuisine ?

- Tu comptes cuisiner le repas pour demain ! Tu vas y passer la journée !

- Je ne serais pas seul. Camus viendra m'aider.

- Camus ? Mon dieu t'as pas peur de t'empoisonner toi !

- Arrête il est pas si nul que ça !

- Si j'en crois Hyoga, c'est une catastrophe ambulante aux fourneaux.

- Oui mais Misty sera là pour optimiser et rattraper nos bêtises. Tu resteras avec nous ?

- Oui ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. On va faire les vieux contre les jeunes !

- Je ne suis pas vieux, nous n'avons que 21ans je te rappelle moi et Camus.

- Alors disons les adultes contre les étudiants.

- D'accord. »

Il éclata de rire. Quand 20h00 sonna, Aphrodite, qui était enfermé dans la cuisine depuis une heure, en ressortit avec un plat fumant dans les mains qu'il posa sur la table que j'avais dressé. Sa pizza maison était excellente, il était un vrai cordon bleu.

« - C'est étonnant.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu saches…si bien cuisiner. Moi qui croyais que tu avais des domestiques et tout le tralala.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas toujours étais riche, quand j'étais enfant, je devais souvent me débrouiller seul.

- Tiens au fait tes parents ne viennent pas ?

- …

- Aphro ?

- Mes…mes parents sont en Andalousie. Ils m'ont rejeté quand j'ai voulu faire du théâtre et ils ne sont pas réapparus depuis cinq ans. Même pas une lettre pour mon anniversaire.

- Désolé, je n'aurais pas du en parler.

- Non ce n'est rien je t'assure. Tu devrais te coucher tôt ce soir, nous avons beaucoup de chose à faire demain. »

J'acquiesçai doucement et débarrassai la table pour ensuite aller dans ma chambre, qui me paraissait tout à coup bien trop grande pour moi tout seul. Je me mis en boxer avec un grand T-shirt gris, détachai ma tresse et m'allongeai sur le dos. Une fois de plus, ma tête se fit de plus en plus douloureuse, au point que vingt minutes plus tard, je me rendis dans la salle de bain de Aphrodite pour prendre une aspirine qui n'eut bien entendu aucun effet. Je me recouchai mais ma nuit fut longue et plus fatigante que reposante. Le matin arriva enfin et à 8h00, en ayant assez de me retourner sans cesse dans mon lit, je me levai, préparai mon thé et regardai la télévision, ma migraine un peu calmée par la boisson chaude et réconfortante. Plusieurs heures passèrent, vers 11h00 Aphrodite se leva enfin et moi je n'avais toujours pas décollé de l'écran géant.

« - Il est rare que je te vois aussi scotché à la télé.

- C'est vrai. J'aime bien des fois.

- Je te comprends. Je vais faire les courses pour le repas, tu viens avec moi ?

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, nous n'aurons pas trop de tout l'après-midi pour tout préparer, et pour nous préparer nous aussi. Au fait, dis moi ce que tu as acheté pour les autres.

- Je te trouve bien curieux.

- Allez !

- Bon ok je vais te le dire. Mais la liste est longue tu sais.

- Pas grave.

- Ok. Je commence par les livres, j'en ai acheté un bon nombre : un sur l'archéologie pour Dokho, car il me semble qu'il est archéologue, un sur le stylisme japonais pour Misty, un sur la cuisine japonaise pour Camus, même si c'est une catastrophe aux fourneaux il pourra faire des progrès, un sur la médecine asiatique pour Shion, car il est docteur je crois, un sur la Chine Antique pour Shiryu et un sur la mythologue grecque et latine pour Seiya.

- Eh bien ! Ensuite.

- Ensuite les vêtements : une veste en velours pour Kanon et une pour Isaak, une chemise en soie verte pour Milo et un rouge pour Ikki, une nouvelle robe pour Saori et enfin deux jean pour Kiki.

- La vache ! Ils vont être gâtés.

- J'aime faire des cadeaux, plus qu'en recevoir.

- Si tu veux je peux ramener les tiens au magasin.

- J'ai jamais dis ça !

- Hahaha ! Je sais. C'est tout ?

- Non.

- Il y en a encore !

- Ben oui. Les bijoux maintenant : une gourmette en argent pour Mû avec un ''M'' au fermoir, une bague pour Marine et Shina, une chevalière en or pour Aiolia et Aioros et une chaîne en or avec un ange accroché dessus pour Angelo. Enfin j'ai acheté un nouveau snow-board pour Hyoga et une boîte des meilleurs cigares pour Aldé.

- Et moi ?

- Toi ? Tu crois que je vais te le dire !

- Il ne doit plus rester beaucoup de place sous ton lit dis moi !

- En effet. Mais ne va pas chercher le tien là-bas, je l'ai caché autre part. »

Il rigola et mit son manteau. Je l'imitai après m'être changé et nous sortîmes sous la pluie fine et froide qui tombait sur toute la ville. Nous passâmes trois bonnes heures dans les supermarchés et au moins dix allers-retours pour tout amener dans la voiture. Une fois de retour dans notre appartement, nous eûmes juste le temps de tout sortir jusqu'à ce que Camus et Misty n'arrivent. L'après-midi se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, avec la musique à fond. Je ne me privai pas de me moquer gentiment du tuteur de mon meilleur ami à chaque fois qu'il ratait quelque chose et le jeune étudiant me suivait dans tous mes délires. Je m'entendais de mieux en mieux avec lui, il était spontané, un peu narcissique mais vraiment adorable. Quand 20h00 sonna, il nous restait une heure pour tout nettoyer car la cuisine était devenue un véritable champ de bataille. Une fois cela fait, l'étudiant me traîna dans ma chambre, armé d'un énorme sac. Il me sourit et sortit tout un tas d'habits, me faisant écarquiller les yeux.

« - Maintenant, à nous. Tu dois être parfait, au moins autant que moi.

- J'ai peur sans vouloir te vexer.

- Mais non ! Allez go ! »

Il me fit essayer une tonne et demi de T-shirt et autre pantalon avant d'opter pour une chemise noire en soie et un baggy qui mettait ma finesse et ma petite taille en valeur. Il me fit ensuite asseoir sur mon lit et s'empara d'une brosse et d'un peigne. Il attacha mes cheveux en une couette assez haute, avec un effet un peu ''à l'arrache'', laissant des mèches tomber devant mes yeux et sur les côtés de mon visage, comme quand moi je les coiffais sauf que là c'était quand même un peu plus classe. Il me demanda de me lever, se recula pour mieux me voir et sourit franchement.

« - Parfait ! T'es super canon comme ça ! »

Je rougis violement et il éclata de rire devant mon air gêné. Il m'accompagna au salon où une immense table était dressée et les deux hommes présents se stoppèrent d'un coup en me voyant. Mon teint repris la couleur cerise qu'il avait perdu quelques secondes avant et je baissai les yeux.

« - Mais arrêtez de me fixer comme ça ! C'est gênant vous vous rendez pas compte ! m'exclamai-je.

- Si on se rend compte, réussit à prononcer Aphrodite entre deux rires.

- Exc…excuse nous Shun.

- Mouais, c'est ça. Je boude NA ! »

Mais je n'eu pas le temps car la sonnerie retentie et les invités commencèrent à arriver. Kiki me sauta au coup, ainsi que Shiryu, Seiya et Saori, tous trop heureux de mon retour prématuré. Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était enfin présent et nous nous mîmes à table. Notre menu fut un succès et les discussions fusaient dans tous les sens.

« - C'est moi qui ai tout fait, se vanta Camus.

- En effet, t'as tout foiré et nous on a tout rattraper, plaisantai-je.

- C'est vrai que dans la catégorie catastrophe ambulante, tu as la palme, ajouta Misty.

- Moquez vous bande de sals gosses trop gâtés !

- Comment tu parles à mon homme toi, nous défendit Aiolia.

- Comme je veux d'abord ! »

Ils se tirent la langue puérilement, ce qui remit une couche à notre hilarité déjà conséquente. Ils pouvaient se comporter comme de vrais gamins des fois. Soudain, je sursautai faiblement et me levai de table, tout le monde me scrutant avec interrogation. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et lançai un coup d'œil dehors avant de me tourner vers le autres.

« - Il neige regardez ! »

Tout le monde me rejoignit pour admirer les flocons tourbillonner dans le vent d'hiver, habillant de blanc la ville toute entière. Je sentis quelque chose me chatouiller la joue gauche et me retourner pour voir que c'étaient les longs cheveux de mon professeur de français. Il croisa mon regard et me sourit doucement, sourire que je lui rendis en rougissant légèrement.

« - Bon, il reste le dessert, annonça Camus. Et c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait celui là.

- Ah bah ça va être bon alors, » dit Shion.

Nous éclatâmes tous les rire sous la blague, qui vexa un peu le directeur mais pas pour longtemps. Milo lui-même riait et il embrassa son compagnon pour se faire excuser. La glace fut délicieuse et nous rigolâmes bien durant le reste de la soirée. Les heures passèrent.

« - IL EST MINUIT ! s'exclama Kiki. C'EST L'HEURE DES CADEAUX ! »

Il se précipita sous le sapin et s'assit sur la moquette sous nos rires incessants. Je le rejoignis et regardai les autres avec des yeux de chiens battus, suivit de mes quatre camarades de classe. Tout le monde finit par s'asseoir et je me relevai pour faire la distribution. L'ouverture commença et je fus ravi de voir que mes cadeaux faisaient plaisir à tout le monde. Mû vint me faire une bise sur la joue et Angelo ébouriffa mes cheveux.

« - OUAH SHUN ! »

Le cri de Aphrodite me fit sursauter et je vis son visage illuminé de bonheur et d'étonnement alors qu'il attachait à son poignet droit une gourmette en or avec une petite rose accrochée au fermoir. Moi aussi je fus gâté, je vous épargnerez la liste tellement elle est longue mais pour vous donner une idée si tous mes cadeaux avaient été des vêtements, j'aurais eu de quoi habiller tout le quartier. Il m'en restait un à ouvrir : la boite était carré, plutôt grande (environ cinquante centimètres de côtés), le papier était bleu foncé et le ruban doré. Soudain, elle se mit à bouger et je fis un bond d'au moins deux mètres en arrière, écrasant le pied de Marine au passage.

« - Angelo c'est de toi je paris ! dis-je avec un ton accusateur.

- Oui. Mais tu vas voir, il est super et pas dangereux pour un sou.

- Encore heureux. »

Aphrodite sortit de la pièce tendit que je m'approchai prudemment du cadeau, les autres me fixant, près à intervenir. La boite bougea encore quand je l'ouvris doucement et j'écarquillai les yeux alors qu'un immense sourire fleurissait sur mes lèvres.

« - IL EST TROP CHOU ! » m'écria-je.

Dedans, un louveteau aussi blanc que la neige la plus pure me regarda avant de me sauter au cou et de me lécher le visage. Je rigolai alors que Hyoga venait à mes côtés pour le caresser.

« - Il n'a que deux semaines, sa mère est morte et ils refusaient de le garder au zoo vu qu'ils en ont trop. Ils ont accepté de me le vendre. Il est à toi.

- Merci, je t'adore ! »

Je sautai sur le manager et lui collai un énorme bisou sur la joue sous son grognement incompréhensible. J'étais à califourchon sur lui (pas de sous-entendu s'il vous plait !!) et le petit animal vint se lover entre nous pour piquer un somme. Mon tuteur entra précipitamment, nous surprenant tous.

« - Shun vient je…c'est quoi ce truc ?

- C'est la merveilleuse idée de cadeau de ton manager bien-aimé pour Shun, lui répondit platement Aioros.

- Ouais c'est cool hein ! Je peux le garder s'il te plait ?

- Oui bien sûr mais prends en soin, je ne serais pas toujours derrière lui ou toi.

- Oui oui. Tu voulais me dire quoi en arrivant aussi brutalement ?

- Je voulais que tu m'accompagnes sur le balcon de ma chambre, ton cadeau t'y attend.

- …

- Ton vrai cadeau.

- Ok. »

Je le suivis, les autres dans notre dos, le louveteau endormi dans les bras de Isaak qui le chouchoutait. Le balcon en question était plongé dans l'obscurité, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de reconnaître la silhouette qui me faisait face. Pieds nus et en chemise, me souciant peu du froid qui mordit ma peau fine, je me précipitai contre son torse, le sentant me serrer tendrement. Mes larmes coulaient sans que je ne puisses les arrêter, trop heureux, la fatigue se mêlant à cela. Je pus relever la tête et voir son visage.

« - Aphro mais…comment t'as fait ? demandai-je en me tournant avec le concerné.

- Tu ne t'ais pas demandé pourquoi il y avait une chambre en trop ici ?

- Tu veux dire que…que…

- Il va rester ici. »

J'éclatai soudain en sanglot, un trop plein d'émotion me submergeant en un temps record. Je ne pus que murmurer deux mots comme une litanie pleine d'espoir, reflétant mes désirs.

« - Mon frère…mon frère…

- Joyeux noël bonhomme, » murmura mon tuteur.

* * *

**Que de bonnes nouvelles pour notre petit chevalier! le prochain chapitre bientôt!**

**bizz et une petite review please?**


	6. 5: d'amour et d'eau fraiche

**chapitre 5!!**

**résumé du chapitre: Shun a dû retourné au Japon où il a appris la morte d'un de ses camarades. cependant, il retourne en France quelques jours plus tard et passe un super noël. Aphrodite lui a d'ailleurs résirvé une belle surprise. **

* * *

D'Amour et d'Eau Fraîche…enfin presque

Ikki me lâcha doucement et je lui fis un immense sourire, tout en me retournant vers les autres.

« - Tu…tu as reçu l'autorisation qu'il reste ici ?

- Oui, la juge m'a approuvé quand je lui ai dis que se serait bien pour toi que ton frère soit avec nous. Il ira au lycée à côté de ton collège.

- C'est…Aphro je sais pas quoi dire.

- Alors ne dis rien. »

Je me jetai dans ses bras et il m'enlaça tendrement avant de poser un baiser sur mon front. Une fois de retour dans le salon, je présentai le nouveau venu à tout le monde, ils l'accueillirent chaleureusement, ce qui me fit un bien fou.

« - Il te ressemble pas mais il est tout aussi mignon que toi Shun.

- Isaak ! le réprimanda son frère. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as déjà une petite amie !

- Ouais je sais, » soupira le concerné avec une moue faussement ennuyée.

Je savais d'avance que Juliana comptait énormément pour Isaak et qu'il n'allait certainement pas la laisser tomber pour mon aîné. Cependant, c'était dans sa nature de draguer à droite à gauche. Je souris et un petit glapissement et me fit baisser les yeux. Je pris l'animal blanc dans mes bras.

« - Alors, comment tu vas l'appeler cette boule de poil ? me demanda Shion.

- Zuko. En hommage à un ami très proche qui est décédé la semaine dernière.

- Le Zuko de l'orphelinat ? interrogea mon frère, surpris.

- Ben oui t'en connaît beaucoup qui porte ce nom ! Nounouille va !

- Je te trouve bien insolent sal gosse !

- Hahaha j'adore ce môme ! » s'exclama Angelo, à moitié mort de rire sur sa chaise dont il ne tarda pas de tomber.

Tout le monde rigola et le manager se leva doucement, renfrogné. Les moqueries de Kanon et Mû fusèrent en tout sens et le firent le mettre de mauvaise humeur, si l'on peut dire qu'il est de bonne humeur des fois. Tout le monde partit vers trois heures du matin après avoir dansé et bien bu pour certain et je me couchai dans le lit de mon aîné, pelotonné dans ses bras qui m'avaient tant manqué. Le lendemain, je me réveillai tard, vers midi, et la tête sur le point d'exploser. Je réussis à me traîner dans le salon en titubant pour y trouver Aphrodite et Ikki en train de jouer à la console, sautant comme des gosses sur le canapé. Je m'appuyai sur l'encadrement de la porte, la main droite sur ma tempe, essayant d'aligner deux pensées. Mes jambes finirent par céder et je m'écroulai sur la moquette. Mon tuteur arriva en courant et me porta sur le divan.

« - Tu es brûlant, dit-il. Ikki va dans la salle de bain chercher une aspirine, moi j'appelle Shion immédiatement.

- D'accord. »

J'avalai le médicament et Zuko s'allongea à mes côtés. Je caressai distraitement son poil soyeux durant un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin, qui m'ausculta un long moment.

« - Je ne vois rien de bien grave, il faut juste qu'il reste tranquille quelques jours. Le premier de l'an, il faudra te coucher plus tôt jeune homme et le reste des vacances, c'est repos obligatoire et au moins une sortie par jour pour prendre un peu l'air. »

Il donna ensuite la liste des médicaments et resta un peu pour boire un café avant de devoir partir pour une urgence à l'hôpital où il travaillait en plus de son cabinet. Je passai le reste de la journée seul, Aphrodite amenant Ikki dans son nouveau lycée pour signer les papiers d'inscription puis en ville pour refaire sa garde-robe. Misty, ayant été prévenu, me rejoignis après son stage dans un des plus chics magasins de vêtements de la ville. Il arriva vers 17h00 pour me tenir un peu compagnie et je le lui montrai toute ma gratitude. Nous passâmes deux heures à parler de tout et de rien, avant de nous mettre derrière les fourneaux pour préparer un repas digne des rois. Je mangeai rapidement et mis la table. Quand tout fut près, mon ami partit vers 22h00, il devait dîner en tête à tête avec son compagnon. Je m'étendis sur le sofa et pris mon livre, ma migraine étant passée. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux aventuriers arrivèrent, les bras plus chargés que jamais, mais refusant mon aide que je voulais leur offrir. Ils se régalèrent et, après avoir débarrassé, ils me rejoignirent, le plus jeune sur le tapis, l'acteur s'asseyant doucement et mettant ma tête sur ses genoux. Ils parlèrent toute la nuit durant, tandis que moi je m'endormis, bercé par leurs voix rassurantes.

**000000000000**

La semaine se déroula dans le calme et je suivais à la lettre les instructions de Shion, voulant guérir le plus vite possible. Cependant, il revint sur sa décision quelques jours après sa première visite, ma fièvre étant tombée plus rapidement que prévu. Le 31, la journée fut plus chargée que la plupart de celles que j'avais déjà vécu, car les courses pour le réveillon du soir n'allaient pas se faire toutes seules.

« - Shun pour la quatrième fois lève toi ! Sinon j'appelle ton frère !

- J'arrive, calme toi. On n'est pas pressé !

- Si justement, on a mille et une choses à faire ! Allez paresseux ! »

Je poussai un long soupir et partis prendre une douche bien chaude. J'y restai longtemps, trop au goût de mon aîné qui tambourina comme un forcené sur la porte afin que je sorte. Je m'habillai, pris un croissant et nous partîmes tous chez les bouchers et autres poissonniers, sans oublier les pâtissiers et les épiciers. De plus, nous dûmes traîner chez le coiffeur et chez Christophe, l'homme chez qui nous avions acheté mes premiers habits français. Il fut d'une politesse et d'une patience à toute épreuve devant le caractère de babouin de mon frère bien-aimé et nous y passâmes d'ailleurs plus de trois heures. A la fin, nourritures et vêtements achetés, nous retournâmes à la maison pour préparer le dîner tandis que Ikki mettait la table et arrangeait la décoration du salon. Nous allions être aussi nombreux qu'à noël car Saori était retourné à l'orphelinat pour rester avec Naruto et les autres, leur passant le bonjour de ma part mais Juliana venait à sa place. Les premiers à arriver furent d'ailleurs Camus, Milo, Hyoga et Isaak accompagné de sa chère et tendre. La jeune femme nous aida un peu en cuisine pour les derniers détails puis nous rejoignîmes les autres qui étaient déjà assis autour de la table et papotaient avec entrain. Me voyant arriver, mon camarade blond m'enlaça et son frère me fit son habituel rentre-dedans qui me faisait à présent bien rire. Vers 22h00, tout le monde était présent et le repas commença, les discussions fusant en tous sens dans la bonne humeur. Cependant, ma soirée fut un peu gâchée par le retour de ma migraine au beau milieu du dessert. Je baissai le nez sur la table et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

« - Shun ? Shun tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Mû qui était assis à ma droite.

- Shun, s'exclama Kiki à ma gauche. Aphro, Shun va mal ! »

Aussi vite que l'éclair, mon tuteur arriva près de moi et posa ses doigts sur mon front.

« - Tu as un peu de fièvre mais rien de grave. Va prendre une aspirine dans la salle de bain. »

J'acquiesçai et me levai, soutenu par mon professeur de français afin que je ne rétame pas sur la moquette. Une fois le médicament avalé, je m'assis un moment sur le bord de la baignoire, l'adulte me dévisageant.

« - Quoi ? demandai-je. J'ai un nez en trop ?

- N…non excuse moi. Allons-y, ne les faisons pas attendre. »

Je le suivis et le repas reprit comme si de rien n'était, mis à part les regards en biais de mon frère et Hyoga. Alors que tout le monde discutait, moi je fixais l'horloge et, à l'heure venue, je sautai sur la table en levant mon verre.

« - BONNE ANNEE 2009 !!

- BONNE ANNEE ! » s'exclamèrent les autres en trinquant.

Vint le moment des embrassades, comme à chaque fois, et moi je sortis sur le balcon au milieu de la neige qui tombait pour prendre un peu l'air. Je sentis une présence dans mon dos et deux bras se nouer autour de ma taille.

« - Bonne année petit prince, chuchota une voix à mon oreille.

- Toi aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux que tu sois ici avec moi.

- On ne sera plus jamais séparé petit frère, je te le jure. »

Je soupirai de contentement et l'étreinte se resserra autour de moi avec douceur. J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais ces moments de tranquillité, rien que pour nous deux, dans notre bulle. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule gauche et je levai les yeux vers Aphrodite qui me sourit avant d'ébouriffer mes cheveux. Nous rentrâmes enfin dans la chaleur de l'appartement et nos invités partirent vers trois heures du matin. Je m'écroulai sur mon lit de fatigue et m'endormis sans même me mettre en pyjama.

**000000000000**

Durant la dernière semaine de vacances qui nous restait, j'allai plusieurs fois chez Hyoga avec Ikki pour passer des journées avachis sur le lit du blond en jouant aux jeux vidéos. Mes deux autres camarades de classe étaient avec nous, ainsi que Shunreï et la fameuse Milène qui faisait chavirer le cœur de Seiya et que j'eu un immense plaisir à rencontrer. Elle était assez jolie, avec des cheveux bleus foncés attachés en deux couettes et des yeux pétillants. Gentille et rigolote, elle ne manquait jamais de nous remettre en place à chaque petit dérapage de notre part concernant notre langage disons très adolescent. Le week-end avant la rentrée, Saori se joignit à nous et en profita pour nous donner des nouvelles de l'orphelinat. Apparemment Naruto sortait avec Antonio et Eijiro faisait la tronche depuis.

« - Il sort avec lui ! m'écriai-je. Ben dit donc, lui qui pouvait pas le saquer !

- Mouais mais Eiji m'inquiète. Shizu a promis de me donner de ses nouvelles si jamais son état s'aggravait.

- Je savais qu'il était amoureux.

- Et Shizu aussi fait la gueule par-ce qu'elle voulait sortir avec Antonio.

- Dites moi c'est Dallas chez vous, dit Shiryu.

- Ça c'est sûr, affirmai-je.

- SHUUN ! »

La porte s'ouvrit violement et Isaak me sauta dessus, m'étranglant à moitié.

« - DEGAGE TOI ! s'exclama Hyoga. En plus tu l'étouffes là !

- C'est…c'est pas faux…lâche moi s'il te plait.

- Désolé, dit le nouveau venu en s'asseyant à mes côtés sur le tapis épais.

- Pas grave, » lui répondis-je en massant ma nuque douloureuse sous les rires de mon aîné.

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse ahurissante, je ne m'en rendis pas compte tout de suite. Je finis par repartir avec Ikki dans la voiture, Edward étant venu nous chercher, et durant tout le trajet je parlai de tout et de rien. Il me souriait, seulement heureux d'être enfin avec moi. Le procès pour notre garde avait repris la veille et Aldébaran faisait tout son possible pour le gagner, ne voulant d'une part pas nous perdre et d'autre part éviter de revoir Aphrodite déprimer comme il l'avait fait à mon départ. Quand le matin de la reprise des cours arriva, j'eu un mal fou à me lever et mon tuteur dû me tirer du lit par les pieds.

« - Bon sang Shun tu vas être en retard ! Lève toi ! Tu n'es pas content de retrouver Mû ?

- Pourquoi tu me parles de lui, marmonnai-je en sortant de mes draps.

- Je sais pas trop, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux.

- Il est mon professeur, il a cinq ans de plus que moi, presque six, et il ne s'intéresse pas à moi.

- Ça veut dire que toi tu t'intéresses à lui ?

- Qu…NON ! m'exclamai-je.

- Je plaisante ! Allez viens vite. »

Il me laissa m'habiller et j'attachai mes cheveux en une courte tresse avant de venir dans le salon. Une tasse brûlante de thé aux agrumes attendait sur la table que je m'empressai d'avaler avant d'aller dans la limousine qui partit en direction du lycée en premier lieu. Alors que mon frère s'apprêtait à sortir du véhicule sous une pluie froide, je lui collai un énorme bisou sur la joue et il me sourit. Quand je fus à mon tour bien à l'abri dans les couloirs de mon collège, j'entrepris de me sécher les cheveux. La journée se déroula sans problèmes mis à part que je n'avais pas fais mes devoirs d'anglais vu que je détestais cette matière plus que toute autre. A la fin des cours, nous nous rendîmes tous les quatre avec Hyoga, Seiya et Shiryu chez moi et mes trois amis s'affalèrent sur un des canapés en cuir pour mater la télévision tandis que je m'asseyais, appuyé contre le blond, pour lire un peu. J'aimais ces ambiances, quand nous étions calme à ne rien faire, ou presque. Une heure plus tard, Ikki arriva accompagné d'un jeune garçon châtain légèrement plus petit que lui.

« - Salut la compagnie ! Je vous présente Jabu, il est dans ma classe.

- 'lut, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Devine quoi, j'ai un pote à Aphro comme prof.

- Encore !

- Je paris que c'est Shaka en cours de philo, devina Shiryu.

- En…en effet c'est lui. Il est super sympa en tout cas. Vous faites quoi ?

- Bah pas grand-chose. »

Zuko sauta sur un des fauteuils pour se rouler en boule et dormir un peu vu que depuis que nous étions rentrés il n'avait pas arrêté de courir dans tout l'appartement. Nos amis partirent vers 19h00 et notre tuteur arriva quelques minutes plus tard, trempé et visiblement de très, mais alors de très mauvaise humeur. Il alla dans la salle de bain sans un mot et revint avec une serviette pour sécher ses longs cheveux.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je alors qu'il prenait place sur le même sofa que moi.

- Ils vont changer d'acteur, ils veulent me remplacer ! s'exclama t-il.

- Pourquoi !?

- Je ne suis pas assez charismatique d'après eux.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Enfin tu es un super acteur ! Ils ont pas le droit de te faire ça !

- Malheureusement si ils l'ont, le droit. C'est eux les patrons.

- Tiens, dit mon frère en lui tendant une tasse de café.

- Merci mon grand. Je vais me renseigner pour d'autres castings, j'essaierais d'en avoir un sur Paris ou en banlieue. Angelo a déjà commencé à éplucher les journaux et les annonces.

- Pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose celui-là.

- SHUN !

- Désolé. Allez oubli, Ikki a Shaka comme prof c'est cool non ?

- Oui c'est génial ! Tu vas voir il est adorable. Par contre il faut que tu bosses avec lui je te préviens.

- Je m'en doute. Si on se commandait de la bouffe ce soir, perso j'ai la flemme de faire le repas.

- Bonne idée, ça va me changer un peu, » dit Aphrodite en décrochant le téléphone pour commander chinois.

Je me rendis dans ma chambre, me changeai avec un T-shirt léger et un bas de pyjama puis revint dans le grand salon. Mon aîné regardait une émission débile tandis que l'acteur refaisait sa manucure déjà parfaite. Je pris un bout de ficelle et fis jouer Zuko un peu, il y prit beaucoup de plaisir et me sauta dessus pour me lécher le visage. J'étais mort de rire et la sonnette retentie, me faisant sursauter. C'était le livreur. Une fois toute la nourriture payée, nous nous installâmes devant la télé, moi sur le tapis épais, pour manger et discuter un peu. Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus une affreuse migraine me faisait souffrir. Je finis par aller prendre un médicament mais il n'eut aucun effet, comme d'habitude de toute manière.

« - C'est étrange quand même, s'inquiéta Aphrodite.

- Le stress sans doute, répondis-je.

- Sans doute. »

Il n'était pas du tout convaincu mais il laissa filer, conscient qu'avec la tête de mule que j'étais ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de négocier. Mais je ne fis pas long feu et allai me coucher vite fait afin de prendre un peu de repos.

**000000000000**

_On me tire dans une autre pièce, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vois si mon frère allait bien. On m'assoit sur une chaise en bois, une lampe allumée m'aveuglant à moitié. Je ne peux distinguer les visages de mes agresseurs, j'entends simplement leurs voix. Soudain une me parait plus clairement que les autres, elle est froide et un brin énervée. Elle me demande où sont les recherches. Je ne cesse de répéter sue j'ignore de quoi elle parle mais elle n'abandonne pas. Je sens sur mes bras nus la morsure d'un fouet mais aucun gémissement de douleur ne sort de ma bouche. Plusieurs heures plus tard, quelqu'un me balance dans la salle où m'attend Ikki. Je me recroqueville contre lui en pleurant. _

**000000000000**

Je sursautai violement en sortant de mon sommeil, ma migraine plus présente que jamais. Je pris un vers d'eau dans la cuisine, essayant de réduire les tremblements qui parcouraient tout mon corps. J'avais l'impression que mes jambes allaient se dérober sous mon poids. Je réussis cependant à me traîner sur le canapé où je m'allongeai, Zuko venant se lover contre moi. Je finis par m'endormir mais ma nuit fut courte et le bruit du tonnerre me réveilla le lendemain vers six heures. Je me levai et décidai de préparer le petit déjeuné pour les deux autres. Je terminai à peine de mettre la table que Aphrodite, suivit de près par Ikki, arriva dans le salon et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« - Dis donc ! Tu nous traites comme des princes !

- T'es tombé du lit ou quoi ? s'étonna mon aîné.

- On…on peut dire ça comme ça. Encore un cauchemar et une migraine en prime.

- Ça suffit ! s'exclama mon tuteur. Je prends un rendez-vous et on va faire des examens à l'hôpital ! Ce n'est pas normal d'être dans un état pareil !

- Tu…tu crois que je suis malade ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

- Je ne sais pas. Nous devons le faire, pour ton bien. »

J'acquiesçai et bus lentement mon thé. Une fois que je fus habillé, Edward nous amena à nos établissements.

« - Dis bonjour à Hyoga et aux autres, dit mon frère en sortant du véhicule sous l'averse.

- Oui surtout à Hyoga pas vrai ?

- Qu…mais n'importe quoi toi ! protesta t-il, rouge comme un coquelicot.

- Si tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu le regardais. Je ne peux pas te donner tort, c'est vrai qu'il est très beau. »

Il me tira la langue et me laissa dans la limousine qui repartit alors que je pouffai silencieusement. La journée se passa sans encombres majeures et je vis que Hyoga me regardait sans arrêt en coin. Durant notre dernier cours et après avoir vérifié que personne ne nous écoutait, je me tournai vers lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je sur le ton du soupçon.

- Ri…rien voyons !

- Et mon cul c'est du poulet ! Allez crache ta pastille sinon je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me dises tout.

- Mais y'a rien !

- Toi t'es amoureux ! devinai-je.

- Pourquoi tu me poses la question si tu connais déjà la réponse, dit-il d'une voix mi-agacée mi-hésitante.

- Alors c'est vrai ! J'ai dis ça totalement au hasard tu sais. Alors qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Ben…c'est plutôt un heureux élu.

- C'est qui ?

- Ça te dérange pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Que je préfère les garçons.

- Non, t'es toujours mon meilleur ami. C'est pas tes préférences sexuelles qui vont changer ça.

- Préférences sexuelles ? Tu vas un peu loin là non ?

- Je crois pas. Bref…c'est qui ?

- Je…je peux pas te le dire.

- Je le connais ?

- Oui, très bien même. »

_« Ce pourrait-il que se soit… »_

« - C'est Ikki pas vrai ? interrogeai-je soudain très sérieusement.

- Co…comment tu…

- On va dire que je lis dans les pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le dire andouille ! Il va pas rester libre longtemps avec son physique tu sais ! Et puis il va pas te bouffer, enfin pas dans ce sens-là du terme du moins.

- Aphrodite commence à déteindre sur toi mon vieux, fais gaffe. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire, discrètement cependant pour éviter de nous faire renvoyer de la classe. Il n'avait pas tout à fais tort, je n'aurais jamais dis ce genre de choses quelques mois plus tôt. Mais quelques mois plus tôt, je vivais encore dans un orphelinat à l'autre bout de la planète.

« - Bon c'est vrai c'est ton frangin. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Tu le kidnappes et tu le menaces de le tuer s'il ne t'aime pas.

- Shun sois sérieux deux minutes, je suis désespéré là !

- Mais je suis sérieux ! Non je plaisante. Ben tu lui dis toute la vérité.

- Tu veux pas lui dire pour moi.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Ben je sais pas, peut-être par-ce que c'est justement ton frère !

- Mais enfin réfléchis deux secondes ! Je peux pas faire ça ! C'est à toi de le faire !

- Shun je t'en suppliiiiiiie !

- Désolé mais c'est non. Cependant…

- Cependant ?

- Laisse moi finir. Cependant, je peux lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Je crois qu'il n'est pas indifférent à ton charme tu sais.

- Comment ça ?

- T'es trop aveugle toi ! Tout le monde a vu qu'il te dévorait littéralement des yeux lors de nos soirées entre potes chez toi. Il est raide dingue alors fonce. Sinon tu risques de le perdre.

- Et s'il ne ressentait rien pour moi ? Je le perdrais en lui avouant tout !

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Penses-y et dis-moi quand tu te sentira près, je lui donnerais un petit coup de pouce pour qu'il s'accepte plus facilement. Tu sais c'est nouveau pour lui alors ne sois pas trop exigeant quand même.

- Merci Shun. Plus je te côtoie et plus je me dis que j'ai une chance folle de t'avoir comme ami. »

La sonnerie retentie et je sortis de la salle avec les autres. Edward m'attendait avec son parapluie et il m'abrita jusqu'à ce que je sois dans le véhicule.

« - Edward, vous passez prendre Ikki puis vous m'amenez chez Mû. J'ai mon cours de français avec lui. De retour à la maison et si Aphro est là, dites-lui que Shion me raccompagnera en moto alors ne prenez pas la peine de venir me chercher. Reposez vous un peu.

- Oui Monsieur. »

Une fois mon frère dans la voiture, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison de mon professeur de français. Nos cours se déroulaient toujours dans le salon, à genou devant la tale basse. L'homme vérifiait mes exercices et moi je fixai sans le voir le mur en face de moi.

« - Tu as bien compris cette notion. Nous allons commen…Shun ? Tu écoutes ?

- Pa…pardon, dis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es dans la lune depuis le début ! remarqua Mû. C'est le calme de la maison qui te fait cet effet ?

- Non, même si c'est vrai que c'est reposant quand Shion et Kiki ne sont pas là.

- Je vais leur dire tiens ça va leur faire plaisir, » rigola l'enseignant.

Je lui souris et il ébouriffa mes cheveux.

« - Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Oui. Aphrodite va prendre un rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour me faire faire des examens. Il s'inquiète à propos de mes migraines.

- C'est inquiétant en effet.

- M…mais j'ai peur.

- Allons il ne faut pas. Tu voudras que je t'accompagne avec Aphro et Ikki ?

- Je…je veux bien oui. »

Je relevai mon visage vers le sien et vis que j'étais plus près que je ne l'avais pensé. Un peu trop près d'ailleurs. Quelque chose se brisa en moi et je comblai l'espace entre nous, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes avec hésitation. Je tremblais comme une feuille et il ne me repoussa pas, plaçant ses bras autour de ma taille. Le baiser resta chaste mais la suite beaucoup moins quand il me souleva pour m'emmener dans sa chambre.

**000000000000**

La sonnerie d'un téléphone me réveilla. J'étais au chaud sous des couvertures douces et épaisses. Le réveil face à moi indiquait 20h30 et…

_« QUOI ! 20H30 ! »_

Une main passa dans mon champ de vision et décrocha le combiné. Je me retournai pour voir Mû.

« - Allo ? Aphro ?...euh oui…désolé on n'a pas vu le temps passer…t'inquiète je le ramène…oui…à plus. »

Il raccrocha et me fixa longuement avant de s'asseoir sur le matelas.

« - Je…écoute Shun je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé mais…c'était une grossière erreur.

- Une erreur ? Je ne suis que ça ? »

Je me levai et mis rapidement mon boxer et mon pantalon avec des gestes rageurs.

« - Calme toi voyons ! Je…me suis mal exprimé…

- Non ! Tout est parfaitement clair ! Ramenez moi !

- Mais…

- RAMENEZ MOI ! »

Il ne fit aucun autre commentaire et je finis de m'habiller. Une fois dans la voiture, je ne dis rien non plus, me contentant de regarder la ville défiler de l'autre côté de la vitre de ma portière. Quand nous fûmes arrivés devant mon immeuble, je descendis du véhicule et partis sous la pluie battante. J'eu à peine refermé la porte d'entrée derrière moi que mon tuteur se précipita en courant à ma rencontre.

« - Shun ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Tu es trempé, va te… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je balançai sac et chaussures dans le vestibule pour courir m'enfermer dans ma chambre, claquant la porte avec violence, m'affalant sur mon lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Quelqu'un toqua et je ne répondis pas, savant parfaitement que cette personne rentrerait quelque soit ma réponse. En effet ça ne manqua pas et Ikki me prit dans ses bras, me berçant doucement, attendant patiemment que tous mes sanglots s'arrêtent. Puis il dégagea mon front et y déposa un petit baiser.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive frérot ? Ça fait un bail que je t'ai pas vu dans cet état.

- Rien, laisse tomber.

- Non je ne laisse pas tomber. Tu étais chez Mû pas vrai ?

- …

- Il…oh non il t'a violé !

- Bien sûr que non imbécile ! me braquai-je. Enfin pas tout à fait.

- Comment ça ''pas tout à fait'' ? Tu…tu as couché avec lui ?

- QUOI ! »

Je sursautai brusquement et des frissons parcoururent mon dos quand je vis Aphrodite, les yeux écarquillés, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'avança et s'accroupit devant le matelas, me prenant les mains.

« - C'est vrai ?

- …

- Shun ?

- Ou…oui c'est vrai.

- JE VAIS LE TUER ! s'écria t-il en se relevant.

- Non ! » m'exclamai-je alors que j'attrapais son poignet pour le retenir.

Il s'accroupit de nouveau, ses yeux brillant de haine.

« - S'il te plait ne le déteste pas, le suppliai-je. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé en premier.

- Alors pourquoi tu es dans cet état là ?

- Il…il a dit que c'était une erreur et c'était comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Alors je lui ai crié de me ramener et voila. »

Il soupira en concert avec mon frère, soulagé que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de bien plus grave. Ils essayèrent en vain de me changer les idées tant bien que mal. Nous préparâmes un plat de nouilles chinoises avec des aiguillettes de poulet que nous mangeâmes devant une émission débile, le Nouvelle Star. Le téléphone sonna et Aphrodite répondit. Après quelques mots dis avec amertume, il me le tendit.

« - C'est Mû.

- Qu'il aille se faire voir, répliquai-je avec froideur.

- Shun enfin laisse lui une chance de s'expliquer ! »

Je pris le combina et allai vers un des fauteuil dans lequel Zuko dormait profondément.

« - Je vous donne deux minutes. »

Mon ton était sec et cassant, de quoi décourager n'importe qui. Enfin n'importe qui sauf Mû bien entendu.

_« - Je…je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé tout à l'heure mais tu es mon élève et tu as seulement 15 ans alors que moi j'en ai bientôt 21. _

- C'est bon pas la peine de vous donner du mal ! J'ai compris ! Nos rapports doivent rester tels qu'ils étaient avant ! Bonne nuit professeur !

_- Non attends… »_

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire autre chose et raccrochai. Les paroles que j'avais prononcées m'avaient comme écorché la langue. J'avais eu du mal à les dire. Car en fait, sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais bel et bien tombé amoureux de lui. A mon plus grand malheur.

**000000000000**

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement, mon rendez-vous dans une clinique privée était prévu pour la fin du mois et de jours en jours, mon inquiétude et ma peur grandissaient. Comme j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un de proche comme Shiryu. Lui il avait Shunreï et ils étaient heureux ensemble. La relation entre Hyoga et mon frère n'avançait pas d'un pouce et moi j'avais arrêté mes cours particuliers avec Mû, n'ayant même plus le courage de le regarder dans les yeux en cours. Lui aussi avait changé, il gardait à présent ses cheveux toujours attachés en une queue de cheval alors que d'habitude il alternait les coiffures en fonction de ses humeurs et en classe, il ne nous criait même plus dessus quand nous nous participions pas assez à son goût. Pire encore : ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat malicieux et il ne souriait plus du tout. Je sentais que c'était de ma faute mais je ne pouvais lui pardonner les mots qu'il avait dit. De toute manière, c'était mieux ainsi, j'étais mineure et un professeur n'a rien à faire avec son élève. J'en souffrais maintenant mais plus tard, quand j'aurais retrouvé une vie sentimentale moins chaotique, je me dirais que j'avais fais le bon choix. J'essayais de m'en persuader mais j'y arrivais de moins en moins. Aphrodite faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour me remonter le moral et je passai tout mon temps libre avec Zuko à le promener aux bois de Vincennes, qu'il pleuve ou non. Je lui parlais de mes problèmes et lui il m'écoutait sans la moindre pitié. Evidemment, il ne me comprenait pas. C'était sans doute ce que j'appréciais chez lui, qu'il ne me comprenne pas. En un sens, c'était rassurant. Car sinon il aurait réagi comme les autres, me plaignant. Enfin quand je dis les autres, cela inclus juste Ikki et Aphrodite. Personne d'autre n'était au courant et c'était très bien ainsi. Deux semaines passèrent dans cette ambiance morose, même Angelo ne me taquinait plus, pour vous dire ! Cependant, une bonne nouvelle vint pointer le bout de son nez : le jeudi 25 janvier, à la fin des cours à 18h00, je me rendis sous le préau où normalement Edward venait me chercher. Et c'est là que je les vis, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser sous la pluie : Ikki et Hyoga.

« - Enfin ! m'exclamai-je en les rejoignant. C'est pas dommage !

- Shun ! sursauta le blond, les joues rouges. Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici !

- Je suis aussi dans ce collège, tu te souviens !

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Allez, prenez la limousine, je vais rentrer en bus.

- Mais…t'es sûr ?

- Oui. Filez tous les deux. Allez zou ! »

Mon frère me remercia d'un regard et ils partirent main dans la main alors que je me dirigeai vers l'arrêt. J'attendais depuis une demi-heure environ quand une voiture que je ne connaissais que trop bien se gara juste devant moi : une Mustang noire. Son propriétaire ouvrit la porte côté passager depuis son siège et me sourit doucement.

« - Grimpe je te dépose.

- Vous n'avez pas peur de faire une erreur, dis-je avec cynisme.

- Il faut que je te parle Shun, c'est important. »

Je soupirai puis montai dans le véhicule, trempé jusqu'aux os et grelottant de froid. Le silence pesa pendant quelques minutes mais n'y tenant plus, je pris la parole.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qui est si important ?

- Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser pour mon comportement.

- Vous excuser de quoi ?

- De mon comportement.

- Oui j'ai compris je suis pas débile non plus mais de quel comportement ? De ce que vous m'avez dis ou bien de ce que nous avons fait tous les deux ?

- De ce que je t'ai dis. Mais tu sais, une relation entre un professeur et son élève est souvent mauvaise, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. J'ai fais la même chose quand j'avais ton âge mais ça à mal tourné. J'avais…peur de te faire du mal.

- Vous m'avez fais mal. Vous ne m'avez pas repoussé et ensuite vous…vous… »

Je m'étais mis à pleurer encore une fois alors que je croyais mon corps complètement à sec depuis longtemps.

« - Savez-vous combien ça m'a blessé ! J'ai eu l'impression de n'être que…qu'un coup d'une fois !

- Qu…non ! Ne pense pas ça c'est absurde !

- Qu'auriez-vous pensé à ma place !?

- La…la même chose je crois. »

Il s'arrêta de parler et moi aussi. Le reste du trajet, aucun son ne sortit de ne bouche, il y avait juste de ronron du moteur et le bruit du tonnerre qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Mû se stoppa devant l'immeuble et avant que je ne puisse sortir, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, un simple contact doux.

« - Je sais que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal et je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Mais réfléchis. Je tiens à toi Shun et si tu acceptes alors je veux bien essayer avec toi. »

Il me sourit et me laissa partir. Mes sentiments étaient confus et une fois dans le grand salon, alors que mon frère était dans sa chambre avec Hyoga, je racontai tout à Aphrodite.

« - Je ne peux rien décider pour toi. Fais selon ton cœur Shun. Tu sais, Mû est digne de confiance, je lui donnerais une chance si j'étais à ta place. Il est mon meilleur ami depuis la primaire alors je le connais bien. Il t'a raconté ce qui lui était arrivé ?

- Oui enfin…non pas tout à fait. Il m'a juste dis que ça avait mal tourné.

- Je vois. Je vais te le dire moi ce qui s'est vraiment passé. On était en troisième, comme toi, et notre professeur de sport, mademoiselle Edmund, était une très belle femme de 25 ans environ. Mû est tombé fou amoureux d'elle et ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Je la sentais pas cette meuf mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Bref. Au bout de trois mois de relation, il s'est rendu compte qu'elle se servait de lui pour rendre son mari jaloux et il a finit à l'hôpital pour côtes brisées et hémorragie interne.

- Je…je croyais pas que ça c'était aussi mal terminé ! Je comprends maintenant.

- Alors que vas-tu faire ?

- C'est une bonne question. J'ai besoin de me remettre les idées en place.

- D'accord. N'oublis pas que ton rendez-vous est pour samedi après-midi.

- T'inquiète.

- Allez vas chercher nos deux tourtereaux, on mange. »

J'acquiesçai, frappai à la porte de la chambre de mon aîné (on n'est jamais trop prudent.) et ouvris dès qu'il m'y eu autorisé. Ils étaient tous les deux affalaient sur le tapis, jouant aux jeux vidéos. Ils me sourirent et je leur transmis le message de mon tuteur avant de rejoindre ce dernier dans la cuisine où il finissait de mixer la soupe de légumes. Nous mangeâmes tous les quatre, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées tandis que Aphrodite charriait Ikki sur sa relation naissante. J'allai me coucher assez tôt mais ne trouvai le sommeil que de nombreuses heures après, réfléchissant toujours sur ce que j'allais faire. Le lendemain, je n'étais pas plus avancé que la veille mais je ne cessais de me dire que je devais quand même lui donner une chance. Rien qu'une. Les cours passèrent avec une lenteur incroyable et à la sortie, vu que je savais que le professeur de français finissait à la même heure que nous, je le cherchai sur le parking. Je ne vis sa Mustang nulle part et je me précipitai dehors, sous la pluie qui tombait toujours. Je vis la voiture qui allait sortir de l'enceinte du collège et je me jetai devant, le véhicule pilant à quelques millimètres de mes genoux. Mû sortit et vint à mes côtés.

« - Bon sang mais t'es malade ! J'ai faillis t'écraser !

- Pas à la vitesse où vous rouliez.

- Même ! Mais que t'arrive… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut alors que je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il resta immobile et je me reculai un peu, scrutant son expression abasourdit.

« - A…alors ça veut dire oui ?

- Ca veut dire que je vous donne une chance, à vous de ne pas la laisser filer.

- T'en fais pas. »

Il sourit, me prit par la taille et m'embrassa, doucement, puis en approfondissant sous un soupir de bien-être de ma part. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se recula à son tour et posa son front sur le mien, ne me lâchant pas du regard.

« - Vous…vous allez m'accompagner demain à la clinique ?

- Je t'ai dis que j'irais non ? Et puis oubli le ''vous'' en dehors du collège. Même Hyoga ne me vouvoie plus depuis des années. Au fait, c'est vrai qu'il sort avec ton frère ?

- Oui, ils filent le parfait amour, espérons que ça durera.

- Je te ramène ?

- Avec plaisir. Ils sont déjà partit avec Edward. »

Je montai dans la voiture de sport et mis la radio alors que nous partions. Le trajet me parut durer seulement quelques minutes et nous fûmes bientôt arrivé à destination. Après un dernier baiser, je pénétrai dans l'établissement. Une fois dans l'appartement, j'allai me changer et racontai mes réconciliations avec Mû à Aphrodite et Ikki, Hyoga étant repartit assez vite ce soir-là. Le lendemain, nous partîmes vers 14h00 de la maison dans la voiture de Mû avec Aphrodite, Ikki et Angelo, moi à la place du passager, ou la place du mort, comme vous voulez. Les examens durèrent une bonne heure, on me fit une radio du cerveau, et nous dûmes attendre un long moment avant que le docteur ne revienne nous voir. Dès que je vis son visage sombre, mes doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux de mon compagnon alors qu'il déposait un léger baiser dans mon cou. L'homme barbu jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille qu'il tenait en main et sa voix me fit trembler de peur, une voix cassée.

« - Je suis navré mais j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre… »

**fin du chapitre 5!**

**Quelle est donc cette mauvaise nouvelle? Mû et Shun ont-ils une chance? La suite à la rentrée sans doute car je pars beaucoup pendant les vacances. encore pardon pour le retard que j'aurais sans doute. BONNES VACANCES A VOUS TOUS!!**


	7. 6: Opération et Complications

**voila enfin le chapitre 6!! Désolée pour l'attente**

**Résumé du chapitre précédant: Shun et Mû ont décidé d'essayer d'avoir une relation stable tous les deux et Ikki vit le grand amour avec Hyoga. Cependant, le médecin est sur le point de leur annoncr une mauvaise nouvelle**

* * *

Opération et Complications

Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra soudainement alors que Angelo harcelait le médecin qui reprit la parole.

« - Shun est victime d'un cas très rare et très grave de tumeur au cerveau. »

Mon cœur faillit lâcher cette fois-ci. Mû serra ma main dans la sienne avec une force incroyable mais je fis abstraction de la douleur lancinante. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi. Une tumeur ? Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Je me mis à trembler violement et quand je refis surface, je sentis dans larmes couler le long de mes joues.

« - Je vais lui prescrire des cachets à prendre et l'opération se déroula dans la semaine vu qu'elle et très longue et délicate à préparer. Cependant, hors de question de retourner en cours, les médicaments vont absorber une grande partie de son énergie et il va à peine pouvoir se déplacer. Il ne devra pas se dépenser ou son cas s'aggravera et il pourrait en mourir. C'est déjà prodigieux qu'il puisse encore marcher. »

La discussion continua, Aphrodite écoutant attentivement, puis nous repartîmes à notre appartement. Dans la limousine, entouré de Mû, Angelo, Ikki et Aphrodite, je restai inactif, les yeux dans le vide. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé. Je n'avais même pas la force d'avoir peur ni de pleurer. Pleurer pour quoi de toute façon ? Moi ? Ceux que j'allais laisser en partant ? Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus. J'étais perdu comme un agneau loin de sa mère. Et pour la première fois en dix ans, je souhaitais que la mienne revienne, qu'elle me serre contre elle et qu'elle me dise que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Arrivé devant l'immeuble, je descendis du véhicule comme un automate et allai directement dans ma chambre sans un mot pour les autres, refermant la porte à clef. Je me mis en boule sous les couvertures et là, j'éclatai en sanglot sans pouvoir m'arrêter. La mort allait me prendre au moment de ma vie où le bonheur arrivait enfin entièrement. C'était tellement injuste. Car pour moi, il ne faisait aucun doute que j'allais mourir. C'était une évidence. Combien de temps restai-je immobile, me vidant de toute l'eau de mon corps ? Des heures. Quand je me calmai enfin, mon réveil indiquait minuit et je m'endormis, épuisé par toutes les émotions qui traversaient mon être. Le lendemain, je me levai vers 8h00 et je sortis discrètement. De ma chambre. Mon tuteur et mon aîné dormaient encore et dans la cuisine je préparai mon thé aux agrumes avant de me rendre dans le salon plongé dans l'obscurité. Sans ouvrir les rideaux, vois la pluie tomber allait me déprimer encore davantage, je voulus m'asseoir sur le canapé mais trébuchai sur quelque chose et faillis m'étaler sur la moquette. Je réussis cependant à rester debout et même à sauver la boisson chaude. Je posai la tasse sur la table et vis une silhouette par terre apparemment endormie. Je reconnus les longues mèches soyeuses de mon nouveau compagnon et j'écartai le drap pour m'allonger contre lui. Il passa son bras gauche autour de ma taille et je mis mon visage dans son cou. Je croisai son regard qui brillait de larmes dans la pénombre et il posa son front contre le mien.

« - Enfin, chuchota-t-il. Tu sors de ta cachette.

- Désolé.

- Je t'aime Shun et je serais à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin. Et si tu dois mourir, alors je te suivrais, en espérant aller au Paradis pour te retrouver.

- Mû je…

- Chut. Dors. »

Je me tus mais restai bien éveillé. Je voulais profiter de sa présence tant que c'était encore possible. Lui non plus ne se rendormi pas. Il m'embrassait doucement sur le nez et la bouche, les heures s'écoulèrent lentement et j'entendis Aphrodite se lever vers 1hh00. J'allai lui faire un café et quand il arriva, je vis qu'il avait passé une nuit affreuse. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, il avait sans doute oublié de les attacher, et ses yeux bleus étaient soulignés de cernes. Mais, malgré ça, il me sourit et m'enlaça, posant un baiser sur mon front. Mû nous rejoignit et nous déjeunâmes ensemble en silence.

« - Où est Ikki ? demandai-je. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de faire la grasse matinée.

- Chez Hyoga. Il n'avait pas le courage de dormir seul. Il va rester avec lui aujourd'hui.

- Je comprends ? »

La journée se déroula dans le calme, je jouai aux cartes avec Mû alors que Aphrodite était parti à un casting. Le soir, il revint avec Ikki et une petite boîte contenant des gélules rouges et bleues. Mes médicaments. J'en pris un avant de m'endormir dans les bras du professeur de français. Une semaine passa, laissant s'installer le froid mois de février, et elle fut la plus pénible pour moi et mes proches. Toute notre grande famille était à présent au courant de ma maladie et Shion et Kiki venait me voir régulièrement, l'un pour contrôler ma santé et l'autre pour me divertir. Quant à moi, mon état devenait de plus en plus inquiétant de jour en jour. Je passai mes journées à lire ou à me reposer sur le canapé, avec une forte fièvre, je n'avais plus aucune force et j'avais perdu près de sept kilos. Mon compagnon avait supplié Camus de lui donner un congé mais ce dernier avait refusé. Zuko restait avec moi à n'importe quelle heure et Mû habitait provisoirement à la maison. Angelo essayait de me remonter le moral mais lui aussi avait peur pour moi, je le lisais dans son regard. Et je crois que c'est ça qui me faisait le plus mal : lire la détresse dans leurs yeux, savoir qu'ils se sentaient tous impuissants. Mais ils étaient tous présent et ça, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient me faire.

**POV Mû**

Je le voyais. De jour en jour, ton état s'aggravait. Les médicaments avaient accéléré la maladie. Mais toi, tu souriais. Toujours. Et tu disais que tout allait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète. Et puis tu m'embrassais. Mais moi je le voyais. Je voyais tes mains trembler, ta faiblesse, ta maigreur, la peur dans tes prunelles si innocentes. La fièvre donnait à tes joues une couleur carmin, rappelant celles de tes lèvres si désirables. Je t'admirais. Tu semblais faire face à ton sort avec tant de courage. Mais je me trompais lourdement. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps avant que tu n'éclates en sanglot dans mes bras, me disant que tu ne voulais pas mourir. Et moi, je ne pouvais que te rassurer, te dire des mots faux pour que tu cesses tes pleures, pour ne plus voir ces larmes cristallines dévaler de tes yeux verts. Chaque nuit je te serrais contre moi comme la plus précieuse et la plus fragile des merveilles de ce monde. Et chaque matin, alors que je me réveillai avant toi, j'avais peur que tu ne sois mort dans ton sommeil. Un soir, alors que nous écoutions la pluie contre les vitres, tu as relevé ton visage vers moi et tu m'as demandé de te faire l'amour, comme une dernière prière. Tu avais l'air d'un ange, les pupilles remplies de souffrance et d'abandon. Alors j'ai accepté. Cette nuit a été la plus douce et en même temps la plus douloureuse de ma vie. Et le lendemain matin, tu as été admis en urgence à la clinique. Tu étais aux portes de la mort.

**POV Aphrodite**

_« Bon sang ! Ils en mettent du temps ! »_

Cela faisait près de onze heures d'affilées que Shun était dans le bloc opératoire, près de onze heures que je tournai en rond comme un lion dans une cage et près de onze heure que Angelo me criait dessus avec agacement pour que je m'assois. Quand 18h00 sonna, je lui obéis et il soupira imperceptiblement. Milo et Camus finirent par nous rejoindre, accompagnés de Mû et Kanon qui, étant le tuteur de Seiya, venait prendre des nouvelles pour ce dernier. Ils s'assirent à leur tour et discutèrent pour passer le temps. Je restai silencieux, je n'avais pas la tête à parler, fixant la porte qui donnait sur le couloir des blocs, sursautant à chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvrait. Mais le chirurgien n'apparaissait pas. Ma peur augmentait à chaque minute loin de mon fils. Car c'était ce qu'il était devenu. Et le perdre à jamais serait la pire chose pour moi. L'opération avait seulement 30 de chance de réussir. Donc 70 de chance pour que cet enfant qui aime tant la vie la quitte et que la mienne redevienne aussi monotone et glaciale qu'elle était avant son arrivée. Mon manager, qui s'était éloigné quelques instants, glissa entre mes doigts un gobelet de chocolat chaud, il savait que le café allait trop m'énerver sinon. Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et il sourit légèrement. Heureusement que je l'avais lui. Dire que nous étions les pires ennemis au lycée. Mais il m'avait sauvé la vie et nous étions devenu inséparable, avec bien entendu la période où nous étions sortis ensemble. Ceci est cependant une autre histoire. Mais aujourd'hui, je lui portais un amour fraternel sans borne et je serrais près à tout pour lui.

« - Aphrodite ? ALLO !

- Oui, dis-je en me tournant vers Kanon.

- Arrête de stresser comme ça ! Il va vivre, il faut juste croire en lui. Il se bat en ce moment alors souris un peu.

- Il a une bonne étoile ce gosse, renchérit Angelo. Jamais vu un gamin avec autant de bol ! »

Je n'étais pas tout à fait d'accord avec lui, je trouvai au contraire que le sort s'acharnait sur ce pauvre Shun qui en voyait des vertes et des pas mûres depuis que je l'avais adopté. Cependant je me détendis un peu et participai à leur conversation jusqu'à ce que, vers 22h00, le médecin arrive enfin. Je me ruai sur lui pour le faire parler.

« - Allons allons calmez-vous voyons, rigola t-il. L'opération a réussit, il est sauvé.

- Quel soulagement !

- Cependant…venez, je dois vous parler. »

**POV Shun**

J'entendais le tonnerre gronder. Mais ce son me paraissait loin et j'étais faible. Il serait si facile de s'endormir, de sombrer lentement dans un sommeil éternel. Mais c'était hors de question. Je pensai à Aphrodite et Aldébaran qui se battaient au tribunal pour que je reste en France avec mon frère, à Mû qui me protégeait et m'aimait comme personne, à Ikki avec qui j'avais enfin une vraie famille, à Camus et Milo qui m'avaient hébergé, à Shion, Kiki, mes camarades de classe, Isaak et tous les autres qui croyaient en moi. Non. Je n'avais pas le droit de les décevoir. Je me forçais à sortir des dédales de mon sommeil. Difficilement, je tournais le dos le dos à cette fameuse lumière blanche décrite dans les livres pour enfants. Difficilement, je remontais ce tunnel sombre et effrayant pour revenir. Je finis enfin par ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait nuit dehors et ma vue était trouble.

« - Où suis-je, murmurai-je d'une voix enrouée sans attendre de réponse vu que je me croyais seul.

- A la clinique. Tu sors d'une opération de quinze heures et d'un coma de trois jours. Nous sommes le lundi cinq février et il est 23h00 si tu veux tout savoir.

- Angelo ? demandai-je en tournant la tête vers une silhouette assise sur une chaise.

- Oui c'est moi. Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire.

- Vas te faire foutre ! dis-je avec agacement sans bouger.

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir gamin.

- Gnagnagna ! Toujours aussi chiant en tout cas !

- Je te retourne le compliment.

- Où est Aphrodite ?

- Il dort sur le banc dans le couloir avec Mû. On s'est relayé pour veiller sur toi pendant trois jours. Les infirmières étaient furax.

- Pas étonnant avec un gars comme toi !

- En tout cas t'es en forme pour quelqu'un qui vient d'échapper à la mort. »

Je lui tirai la langue et il éclata de rire, m'entraînant à sa suite. Cependant, ma gorge sèche me fit tousser et je bus volontiers un verre d'eau, me redressant pour appuyer mon dos contre les oreillers. La perfusion à mon bras gauche me fit grimacer de douleur. La porte s'ouvrit et mon tuteur et mon compagnon entrèrent, le premier venant m'enlacer lourdement, m'étouffant presque.

« - SHUN ! Enfin !

- Tu me fais mal.

- Pardon, dit-il en me lâchant. C'est fini. Ce cauchemar à finalement prit fin ! »

Il avait l'air soulagé et affichait un immense sourire qui s'assombrit cependant bien vite.

« - Quoi ? demandai-je.

- Le…le médecin m'a dit que c'était un miracle que tu ais survécu mais…il m'a dit que tu aurais des séquelles irréversibles. »

BAM ! Un coup de couteau au cœur.

« - Et…quoi au juste comme séquelles ?

- Shun je… »

Il n'arrivait pas à parler et je vis sur les visages des deux autres qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas au courant.

« - Je…

- Aphro ?

- Tu…pour enlever la tumeur ils ont touché gravement une zone de ton cerveau et tu…ne pourras plus jamais marcher. »

ReBAM ! La réalité me rentra dedans comme un troupeau d'éléphant. Je vis un fauteuil roulant dans un coin de la pièce et je lui lançai un regard noir. Dire que j'allais devoir me déplacer dans cette chose à présent ! Ma vie allait changer du tout au tout et je n'y pouvais rien. Finalement, je me demandais si la mort n'était pas la meilleure solution. J'allais être dépendant sans cesse de quelqu'un, devenir un poids, alors que j'aspirais plus que quiconque à la liberté. Mû me sortit de mes sombres pensées en soufflant dans mon oreille droite et je tournai le visage vers lui. Il sourit et m'embrassa sur le bout du nez. Une infirmière, une jeune femme brune aux cheveux coupés au carré, entra et demanda aux adultes de sortir pour que je me repose un peu. Elle vint ensuite vers moi et, dans un soupir de soulagement de ma part, m'enleva la perfusion avant d'installer devant moi un plateau de nourriture que j'avalai en quatrième vitesse, soudain affamé.

« - Tu t'appelles Shun c'est ça ?

- Oui. Et vous, vous êtes ?

- Claire. Je vais m'occuper de toi tant que tu seras là.

- C'est gentil. Je risque de vous faire tourner en bourrique avec mes caprices.

- J'ai l'habitude, j'ai deux enfants. Je suis rodée. Tu devrais dormir un peu.

- Mais j'ai pas sommeil !

- Je sais mais c'est comme ça. Allez ! »

Je soupirai. Mon séjour allait être loooong !

**000000000000**

Chaque jour, Claire le passait avec moi. On regardait des téléfilms ou elle me parlait de ses enfants Lola et Maël. Elle était drôle et toujours de bonne humeur, je ne m'ennuyais jamais avec elle, elle faisait tout pour me dérider un peu et elle préparait elle-même mes repas. Deux jours après mon réveil, alors que la pluie avait cessé, elle m'avait forcé à sortir dans les jardins couverts de la clinique. Ce fut une torture pour moi de monter dans ce fauteuil que je haïssais et une plus grande encore de me montrer ainsi devant tous les autres patients, lisant la pitié dans leurs yeux. Mis à part cette sortie catastrophique, je m'amusai quand même bien. Le plus gênant avait été pour me laver, me déshabiller devant Claire n'avait pas été simple au départ. Mais elle ne disait rien de désobligeant quant à ma position d'infériorité, au contraire elle me racontait des blagues. Aphrodite et Mû venaient tous les jours, ainsi que Ikki. Je pus rentrer à la maison au bout d'une semaine et Claire se porta volontaire pour continuer à s'occuper de moi. Elle m'amenait au collège et venait me chercher, elle était là le matin quand je me levais et le soir quand je me couchais. Comme mon tuteur travaillait beaucoup, j'étais à la charge de la jeune femme. Mû était retourné chez lui, il avait été obligé de partir car Kiki était de retour vu que Shion était parti en Afrique. Saori avait prévenu Naruto et compagnie et j'avais eu de leurs nouvelles. Leur voyage en France avait été annulé mais e directeur de l'orphelinat était harcelé par Eijiro et Shizuka tous les jours. Un soir, le jeudi 22 pour être précis, alors que j'étais allongé sur le canapé en train de lire et que Claire était partie plus tôt que prévu, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement, me faisant sursauter.

« - Je le savais, tu m'as menti ! s'exclama Angelo en débarquant dans le salon.

- Menti à propos de quoi sans vouloir être indiscret ? demandai-je en reprenant ma lecture.

- Tu as bien vécu en France, j'en ai la preuve !

- Pardon ?! dis-je, abasourdit.

- Tu m'as menti !

- Non ! Je t'assure je…tu peux me dire où j'ai vécu exactement ?

- Dans l'immeuble de Camus, répondit-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

- C'est pour ça, murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour mon interlocuteur.

- C'est pour ça quoi ?

- Ben…quand je suis allé chez Hyoga j'ai eu…une impression de déjà-vu.

- C'était il y a dix ans. Ta mère a été tuée et toi et Ikki vous avez été envoyés au Japon deux mois plus tard. »

C'était donc ça ! Mes rêves avaient-ils un rapport ? Il fallait que j'éclaircisse cette histoire. Soudain, un détail me sauta aux yeux :

« - DEUX MOIS APRES ! Mais on était où pendant deux mois !?

- J'espérais que tu pourrais me répondre car je n'ai trouvé aucune information à ce sujet.

- Ah bah non, désolé. Je n'ai aucun souvenir. Où plutôt si mais…c'est étrange. »

Je lui racontai mes cauchemars et il réfléchit un long moment. Quant à moi, une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans ma pauvre tête à peine guérie. Décidemment, j'étais maudit ! Ikki arriva, accompagné de Hyoga et ils coupèrent court à la réflexion du manager.

« - Ben alors quelqu'un est mort où quoi ! dit mon frère devant nos mimes sérieuses.

- Ton humour est aussi vaseux que celui de Eiji, répliquai-je avec agacement.

- Oula c'est quoi cette humeur !

- Comment veux-tu que je sois !? On m'a dit que je devais passer le reste de ma vie dans un fauteuil roulant je te rappelle ! »

Il parut étonné de mon ton agressif et vint s'asseoir sur la moquette face à moi. Ses yeux brillaient de tristesse, ce qui fut pour moi un coup de poignard en plein cœur de le voir si désolé. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et poussa un long soupir.

« - Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne peux savoir ce que tu ressens mais si tu veux en parler je suis là. Frères à la vie à la mort, tu te souviens ?

- Oui. On s'était fait cette promesse le jour où je me suis fait renversé par un camion.

- Exact. »

Je lui rendis son sourire et Mû et Aphrodite arrivèrent. Mon tuteur m'embrassa sur le front et alla dans la cuisine préparer le repas ; mon compagnon accrocha dans mes cheveux une fleur de lys blanche et me souleva doucement pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux, m'entourant de ses bras rassurants.

« - Ca va bébé ? demanda t-il.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

- Menteur !

- Pose pas la question alors !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est bien la première fois que je t'attend parler comme ça !

- Un…léger problème mais rien d'important. Ne t'en fais pas. Je t'en parlerais si c'était grave de toute manière.

- Je te fais confiance.

- Encore heureux ! »

Il rigola et me chatouilla avant de m'embrasser derrière l'oreille. Toutes les personnes présentes restèrent dîner et Angelo raccompagna Hyoga alors Mû me portait dans ma chambre. Il m'aida à me mettre en pyjama puis me câlina un moment.

« - Et Kiki ? Il est tout seul ?

- Non il est chez un ami ce soir. Il m'a quasiment mit dehors pour que je vienne te voir.

- Ça veut dire que tu peux rester ?

- T'as tout compris. »

Il m'embrassa longuement et s'allongea à mes côtés, remontant un peu mes jambes. Mais il n'alla pas plus loin. Et chaque jour je me disais que ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens sans lui. Je l'aimais un peu plus à chaque fois que j'étais avec lui, il savait exactement ce que je désirais, je n'avais pas besoin de mots pour lui faire comprendre mes émotions. Il était attentif à mon bien-être et attentionné, il ne disait jamais rien à propos de mon handicap et essayait toujours de m'aider. Il remonta les couvertures sur nous et mit ses mains sur mes reins pour me caller contre lui. Cependant, malgré sa présence, je n'arrivai pas à m'endormir. Les révélations de Angelo m'avaient chamboulé plus que prévu et je ne cessai de me demander comment notre vie à Ikki et à moi avait bien pu changer à ce point. En réalité, je ne voulais pas dormir ; de peur de faire d'autres cauchemars. J'avais peur de connaître la vérité, peur de découvrir qui j'étais vraiment.

« - Shun qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Le ton inquiet de Mû me serra le cœur mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Du moins pour l'instant. Il le sentit puisqu'il soupira lourdement.

« - D'accord ne dis rien. Mais dors, demain tu as cours. »

J'acquiesçai et l'embrassai avant de, enfin, sombrer dans le sommeil.

**000000000000**

« - Sérieusement ? »

J'étais abasourdi et je dévisageais Claire comme si elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle venait de la planète Mars.

« - Oui bien sûr. Baptiste qui travail à l'hôpital a vu ça dans les journaux. Tu te rends compte !

- Oui mais à New York ! C'est pas la porte à côté quand même !

- Shun c'est une occasion unique ! Ils pourraient réussir à te guérir ! »

* * *

**Voila!! Chapitre assez court, le prochain est en cours d'écriture, j'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**Que va décider notre petit Shun? Va-t-il rester infirme jusqu'à sa mort? C'est à vous de choisir, je m'adapterais en fonction de votre envie alors dites moi**


End file.
